Total Drama Manga
by SomebodyUDon'tKnow
Summary: A new season of Total Drama is upon us, and this time Chris decided to try something new: Each challenge will be based on a manga!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah. Another series. This will start off with just manga that I fancy. I won't take requests until a fair way through it.

Just a note of warning, this will contain profanity.

This was written just after RotI, so this is season 5.

"Hello, determined viewing world! Chris McLean here, bringing you an all new season of Total Drama. I'm here at Camp Wawanakwa yet again, fixed of most of it's radioactive sludge. Our campers will be here any minute now, and this season, we'll do something new. Each day, our lucky campers will be subject to challenges based on manga and anime, straight from Japan! And-"

A boat can be heard buzzing in the air, and it is heading to the campground quickly. It stops just short of the dock, and launches the passenger off and into a post on the dock.

"Tyler! Good to see you back, buddy! Nasty faceplant there. Just wait it out, and go to the infirmary after the others arrive. I'm sure you'll feel better after seeing…speak of the devil, here she comes now! Lindsay!"

"Linds!" called Tyler, rubbing his face and jumping onto the recently stopped boat.

"Tyler!" she smiled, and kissed him hard on the lips. They hugged, and Tyler leaned a little to far to the side, toppling the both of them into the water.

"As I was saying, there is a new person coming in this season. She isn't a camper though, welcome the new nurse, Lara!" called Chris, pointing to the new infirmary building next to the cabins.

"Was that my-wah!" she yelled, falling out of the window and hitting the ground with a crash.

"Ooh! That must've hurt! Speaking of hurt, here comes our next camper, Eva!"

"Oh no…" Lindsay sighed, drying her hair off. The boat holding Eva was travelling slowly, and Eva screamed something inaudible. The driver started driving quicker, and almost crushed Chris.

"That's more like it. Hey Chris!" she said, actually smiling.

"Eva? What happened?" Lindsay said, looking shocked and walking nearer the girl.

Eva had longer hair, and it was out instead of the normal ponytail. Her mole was gone, and her monobrow had become two eyebrows, which were both thinner. Instead of her usual getup, she was sporting a thin blue t-shirt and long grey pants. She was still, however, carrying her bag of barbells.

"I just had a slight change. And anger management…got a problem with that!" she yelled. Chris quickly shook his head, and Lindsay cried and ran back to Tyler.

Eva walked and stood next to Tyler, and smiled at him. He edged away slowly.

"Our next camper is someone a little more fun, our own party boy. Geoff!"

"Yeahh! Rock on! How's it goin' Chris, my man!"

"Not bad, Geoff. You'll be glad to hear that Blaineley didn't pay her lawyers enough, and she caved. She's not comin' back this season."

"Oh…yeahh!" he smiled, walking happily to the rest of the campers.

"Hey Chris, who's the new girl?"

"That's not a new girl…that's Eva…" Tyler whispered to him.

Geoff looked to his right and saw the anger on Eva's face and looked away quickly.

"The rest of the players all know now of Eva's…change, so no more mishaps. Our next camper, or should I say, campers are Katie and Sadie!" Chris smiled, pointing to empty water. He spoke into his mobile phone. "Chef? Where's the boat?"

"They refuse to go. They want to be last! Stubborn little…"

"They can't go last! We've got the surprise contestant then! Tell them…second last. Okay? Okay. Well…our next camper I guess will be-!"

Chris was lifted off of his feet by a strong arm on the back of his neck.

"It's me, eh?" he said, letting go of Chris. He lowered his beanie and walked over to the other campers.

"Yes…*gasp*…Ezekiel…*gasp*."

"You are going down this season, Chris. I will make sure of it…" he frowned, lifting his beanie and scratching his nearly bald head.

"Good to hear the treatment went well…" he said, before passing out.

"My turn!" yelled Lara, running from the infirmary window with a bandaid on her face. Her black hair lay down to her shoulders and her white nurses uniform shone brightly. "Our next camper is…uh…oh no…next camperS are Heather and Alejandro!" she smiled sarcastically, whacking her forehead.

On the approaching boat, there were two campers sucking face. Heather was being held by Alejandro, who had very short hair now. She had cut her hair as well, as to not make Al feel self conscious.

Without so much as a hello, Alejandro walked Heather to the other campers. As if synchronized, Alejandro and Heather both stopped and shot Lindsay evil glares. She gulped and hid behind Tyler, who slowly walked and hid behind Geoff.

"Calm down guys. It's only the bitch." said Eva.

"You can talk, new girl." smiled Heather snidely.

"Want me to tear you a new one?"

Heather shut up.

"Ignoring the previous two, our next camper is Justin! Otherwise known as Hotty McSweetness." she smiled, pointing to the shirtless camper standing proudly on the boat. He hopped off slowly, and strutted towards the other campers.

"Hey guys. Nice to meet you, Alejandro, dude." he smiled.

**Confession Cam: Alejandro**

"Ah! Finally, a person who rivals me in women seduced. He must be taken down or…I must befriend him!"

"After that…sweet break, the next campers to arrive are Sierra and…oh my god! Cody!" she yelled, pointing towards an oncoming boat. As soon as the boat hit the dock, Cody came plummeting off it. He got up quickly and ran away from the boat. Sierra jumped off and quickly ran after him, soon to be tripped by Lara.

"Stay away from Cody, please. He's gonna be MY man." Lara said, smiling sweetly at Sierra.

"Wha-"

"Oh no you did NOT just say that!" Sierra screamed, grabbing Lara by the neck and throwing the both of them into the water.

Chris stood quickly, brushed off his shirt and sighed 'finally'.

"After that short interruption, of which there will be NO more, the next camper is here! Welcome, everyone, Silent B!" smiled Chris, watching the large bodied boy in a hovering chair float slowly towards the dock with a laptop. He walked towards the campers, and stood next to Cody. He nudged Cody with his elbow, pointed towards Lara and Sierra having an underwater fist fight over him, then gave him a thumbs up.

"Wait, the NEW campers are gonna be here too? What the fuck?" yelled Heather, storming up to Chris. Chris ignored her.

"Our next camper is NEW Heather, Gwen!" he smiled, pointing towards the girl, trying to jump off of the boat and swim back.

"Let me go!" she yelled, kicking and screaming into Chef's shirt, as he carried her over to the campers and dumped her down. He chained her hands and feet together and put a padlock through them. "Help!"

"Serves you right, NEW me!" smiled Heather, walking towards the struggling girl.

Gwen replied by spitting right into Heather open mouth.

She stops talking and gets up to stand next to Alejandro, too disgusted to speak.

"Our next campers are Mike and Zoey!" smiled Chris, pointing to the two on the boat. They, unlike the other couples, were merely holding hands as the boat approached. They both walked off of the boat smiling.

"Hey Chris, nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Good to see the place is in better condition."

"Better condition, yeah! Hahaha!" he laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. He ushered Mike and Zoey towards the other campers, and looked back at his cards.

"Our next camper is lean, he's mean, he's nerdy as heck to boot, Harold!" He smiled, handing Harold a note as he walked past.

"Back at camp. Still more favourable to my skills. He smiled, picking his nose." When he got back to the other campers, he read the note in his hand. "This entire season will be more favourable to your 'skills'."

"Awesome!" he thought to himself.

"Our next campers are a new couple! They lived near each other and hit it off after World Tour, and we know this thanks to Sierra." Sierra waved from the water smiling, before Lara jumped over her head and smashed her under the water. "Please welcome new couple Trent and Courtney!"

"What?" yelled Gwen.

Trent and Courtney were arriving in separate boats for some reason. They both had new necklaces, each one with half a heart.

"Aww." Lindsay and Tyler giggled at the same time.

"Good to see you, Chris. Any new music challenges?"

"Maybe… and no threatening to sue this time, Courtney."

"I'm past that. Ever since I fell for Trent…" she blushed and hugged up really close to him.

They walked off to the other campers, who were crowding up the dock quickly.

"Our next camper is an egghead. 'Nuff said. Here's introducing, Noah!" Chris smiled dramatically, presenting a beautiful looking boat. It was an indescribable colour and it had large, fancy decorations all over it.

"Ladies, ladies, one at a time." he smiled, walking off of the luxury boat.

"Hey, Noah, where'd you get the money? You rob a bank or something?" asked Alejandro with a scowl.

"No. Brains can get you places though." He said smiling. As he walked, there was a sudden gasp.

"What happened to your face, bro?" asked Geoff.

"Oh, this?" he asked, pointing to a large scar across his nose, just under the eyes. "I was cut up a bit by some gang member or something. I don't remember much."

Even with the large amount of money he had, he still sported the dorky attire he normally did in the show.

"Chris, hurry up! How many more people?" asked Justin impatiently. "This much sun isn't good for my skin!"

"Just around twenty more." he smiled. "Our next camper comes from our local fast food restaurant, Owen!"

"Woo! Here's hoping for another great season!" he smiled, falling face first off of the boat with a bag of chips in his hand. The chip bag popped all over the other campers, and one of the campers who had just gotten there.

"Argh!" she screamed, ripping the bag from Owen's hands and throwing it over the lake.

"No!" he screamed after the bag.

"Ehuhuhuh!" laughed the gaming camper next to the chip covered girl.

"Here's welcoming Sam and Dakota! I see the rehab failed for the most part." said Chris, eyeing the long green hair from Dakota's face, and the orange, scaly skin.

"I'm fine with it." she said in her echoing voice, albeit slightly lower.

They walked over to the other campers while Owen tried to swim towards the floating chip bag.

"Argh!" he screamed, trying to swim back with the bag of chips in his hand. A large grey fin had emerged from the water and was swimming towards him quickly.

"Oh, hey Owen. Hahaha!" laughed an orange haired girl with a fake shark fin on her back. She swam back to shore.

"Izzy! Crazy as always!" laughed Chris.

"You know it!"

"I will do anything in my power to get eliminated first. I hate this place!" yelled an orange haired boy, stepping off of the boat.

"Oh no!" gasped Zoey.

"Don't worry, girlie, I won't be here for long. I plan to get out of this dump before too long."

"Phew! That's a load of paperwork from Chef's schedule." laughed Chris.

"Our next camper is Duncan! Get over here Gwen!" he smiled. Duncan came jumping from the boat. The two embraced in a large hug, before Duncan looked up.

"No way! Courtney and…Trent?" he gasped.

Courtney was holding hands with Trent at the other side of the dock.

"Could you unlock me first?" asked Gwen, struggling with the chains on her arms and legs. Duncan did as he was told, and looked shocked towards Courtney and Trent. They looked back at Duncan awkwardly.

"I knew he'd react like this…" Courtney whispered to Trent.

"What a reunion! All lovey dovey. Now, let's go to the exact opposite. Our two queens of sass, Leshawna and Anne Maria!" Chris said, not bothering to raise his arm to the boat containing the two.

"No awesome intro? You're a let down like always, Chris." Leshawna said, leaving her pose to walk onto the dock.

"Yea, I'm wit dis sista." she said, looking uneasy when she scanned over Ezekiel, recognising him as her 'stalker'.

She stood as far away from Ezekiel as possible, while Leshawna stood next to Gwen and Duncan.

"Next up is our very own mystic, Dawn!" he smiled, pointing to an empty boat. "ugh…oh!"

Dawn had suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"I've been working on my psychic powers over the year, and am now a skilled mystic." she smiled at everyone, especially B.

"Ooh! I'm a mystic too! Check this out!" yelled Izzy, blowing into Owen's index finger and making his hair somehow grow longer.

Dawn looked intrigued and walked slowly over to Izzy.

"Our last wave of campers is coming in now. I would like everybody to stand off the dock please, as it's teetering and not looking very safe.

All twenty seven campers walked in between the three cabins. No one seemed to notice a new third cabin, and Chris decided to not mention it.

"Our next camper is our local surfer chick, Bridgette! Not many of you may know, but she just got a silver medal in her regional surfing comp. Get down here Bridgette, Geoff's waiting." he smiled. Geoff was already waiting at the foot of the dock to escort Bridgette off of the boat. She smiled at all of the other campers and took Geoff's hand to help her down the ramp from the boat. She was sporting her silver medal over her blue jacket.

She was escorted all the way to the other campers, and seemed to notice a third cabin, but decided not to mention it.

"Next up is the girl who's been awake since five this morning waiting to get here, Beth!" he smiled. "With changes!"

Beth stepped off of the boat and smiled. She had her glasses removed, and her hair was now down and around her waist. Her freckles were gone and she had lost some wait (albeit not much). She waved at the campers and walked up to them. Justin offered her a spot next to him, and she gladly accepted.

**Confessional Cam: Beth**

"Justin is trying to control me in this game already? Wait a few challenges, dude."

"Chatty Staci, incoming! Welcome, Staci." Chris waved.

She was slowly getting off of the boat, and was holding a bag of chips.

"Did someone drop this? I found it in the lake. My great-great-great-great grandfather invented chips, yeah, before that people just ate flavoured potatoes, yeah."

Owen ran up to her, kissed her cheek and ran back with the chips.

**Confessional Cam: Noah**

"That was faster that I have ever seen any human go before. Impressive."

Staci giggled sweetly and ran towards the other campers.

"That was scary. Speaking of scary, or in this case, scaredy, here's DJ!" Chris welcomed, ushering towards the oncoming boat.

On the boat huddled a large, buff scaredy cat. He was whimpering and crawling off of the boat with fear in his eyes.

"What's gotten ya down, brah?" asked Geoff.

"That…!" he pointed at the next boat.

On the boat stood a girl in a grey sweatshirt and blue pants.

"Jo!" Chris smiled, punching the girl in the arm.

"You should know better than to hit a girl, Chris. Girls can it back!" she growled as she punched him off of the dock.

"Girl? What girl? Lightning don't see no girl!" smiled an oblivious football player walking off of the next boat.

"Lightning! You still don't know I'm a girl?" Jo growled.

"You're a what?" yelled Lightning, walking towards the other campers. Jo stomped after him.

"Next up: Brick!" Chris smiled ecstatically, drying off his clothes.

"Brick McArthur reporting for camp, sir!" he saluted confidently.

"At ease, soldier. Stand at alert with the other campers." Chris commanded, standing straight. Brick followed suit quickly.

"So many people! Cool!" smiled a short boy walking off the boat. "I've wanted to meet you for forever!" Cameron waved to the crowd. Lightning gave him a deathly glare and Cameron stopped waving. He looked down into the splashing water.

"You too, Sierra!" he smiled, getting up and walking towards the rest of the crowd.

"Cameron! So many ques-ah!" she gasped, being dunked under by Lara.

"Next up is our local best friends forever, Katie and Sadie! For real this time!" he smiled, bringing in the boat containing the two.

Katie looked virtually the same, while Sadie looked different. She was amazingly skinnier, but still with a slightly plump figure. They both smiled at the crowd, then at each other.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" yelled Katie.

"What?" replied Gwen loudly.

"We're dating now!" called Sadie.

"What? Come closer, we can't hear you, eh!" yelled Ezekiel.

The two girls ran over to the crowd of campers.

"We've started dating now!" Katie screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Don't think about us any differently though."

"It was bound to happen."

"Predictable."

"We could see that from a mile away."

"Now campers, we have a special surprise for you. We have one more camper to bring in."

"36, 37. But Chris, we're all here!" Bridgette said.

"Not quite. This camper was unfairly eliminated. He wasn't invited to any Total Drama parties. He wants back, and he's determined."

"You don't mean…" said Owen brightly.

"No way!" called Sierra, pushing Lara off of her slightly.

"That's right. Please welcome in MR. COCONUT!" yelled Chris as the last boat approached. On it lay Mr. Coconut. He toppled onto his side when the boat stopped and rolled into the water.

"What?" asked Duncan.

"Now, report to the dining hall for dinner and meet me back here at 9:00pm for teams."

After dinner, all 38 campers reported to Chris after dinner and stood around a rather large camp fire.

"You are about to be sorted into teams. Teams were randomly selected beforehand, and CANNOT be changed."

Katie and Sadie gulped.

"Here, I have 38 medals. Three different colours. Team one will be Red Medals. Team two will be Blue Medals. Team three will be Yellow Medals."

"Three teams?"

"Three teams. But don't worry, you can name them. Just remember our theme for this season. 'Manga'. Go to each cabin with your teams coloured door. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Think of a team name, and have the team leader report back to me. Either way, the lists are as follows.

"Team one, Red Team. Beth," Beth humbly accepted her medal and walked off to the red cabin. "Ezekiel," he smiled, giving the medal to the farm boy, who whacked him in the head. "DJ," DJ grabbed the medal, and decided to wait for the next person on his team to take him to the cabin instead of going alone. "Katie," Katie grabbed the medal and smiled sweetly to Sadie. She walked DJ to the red cabin. "Lindsay," Lindsay strutted over and grabbed the medal, before tripping and crawling her way to the cabin. "Sam," Sam laughed and grabbed his medal, placing it around his GameBoy G3, which he then took with him to the cabin. "Harold," Harold let out a sigh of relief before grabbing the medal and hitting himself with it accidentally. "Brick," Brick saluted and grabbed the medal, marching to the cabin. "Justin," Justin smiled and grabbed the medal. "Mike," Mike decided to go Svetlana to grab the medal and skip to the cabin. "Gwen," she smiled at Duncan before grabbing the medal. She held it to her chest hoping the next name would be… "and Duncan." Duncan grabbed his medal, then carried Gwen to the red cabin.

"Team two, Blue Team. Heather," she grabbed the medal and stomped off. "Alejandro," he ran after Heather, his medal waving in his palm. "Dawn," she floated towards Chris, grabbed the medal, then disappeared. "B," B gave the campers a thumbs up before taking the medal, clicking a button and having a jetpack pop out of his jacket. "Mr. Coconut," Mr. Coconut toppled to his side. "Izzy," Izzy flipped over to Chris, took the medal and the cart wheeled away. "Noah," he grabbed the medal, put it in his vest pocket and walked off. "Courtney," she kissed the medal and put it against Trent's forehead before walking off. "Owen," Owen let out a loud 'yahoo!' before running off with the medal, then getting tired and walking. "Anne Marie," she put her hairspray away, grabbed the medal, put it in her poof and then twirled the medal in her finger. "Jo," she growled, pushed Cameron out of the way and grabbed the medal. "Trent" he fist bumped the air, and grabbed his medal nonchalantly. "and Lightning." he let out a 'sha-yeah!' and walked off, eyeing Cameron carefully.

"It goes without saying, but the rest of you, and Sierra (splash splash) are in Team three, Yellow Team. That includes Sadie, Leshawna, Cody, Eva, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Scott, Sierra, Zoey, Cameron, Staci and Dakota. Get outta here."

As the campers walked off, Chef came and threw Sierra into the third cabin and Lara into the infirmary.

Xx-Red Team-xX

"Okay, we need to a team leader and a team name." said Gwen.

"I think I should lead this team. I read more manga than anybody here. I…don't have a life." said Harold, removing his hand from his nose.

"I'm fine with 'dorkus' over here leading the team. He would know a lot, and that could help." said Duncan.

"I'm fine with Henry…er…Harold leading the team. What's manga again?" asked Lindsay.

"Japanese comics. *snort*" went Harold.

"All in favour of Harold leading the team say 'I'"

9 of the 11 other campers put their hands up.

"Awesome!" Harold wheezed.

"Now a team name, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Team Bunny." offered DJ.

"He said we have to remember the theme manga." said Brick.

"But he never said we had to use it in our name." replied Sam over his GameBoy.

"Team Alpha?" asked Justin.

"I don't know…Team Awesome?" asked Mike.

"Team Victory?" asked DJ, to which everyone replied with a stern 'NO!'.

"I like Team Awesome." said Gwen.

"I'm for it." stated Justin confidently.

"So that's our name?" asked Sam, peering over his GameBoy again.

"Guess so. Team Awesome!" Duncan called, putting his hand in the middle of the circle.

"Team Awesome!" everyone else chanted in unison, placing their hands on Duncan's.

"Not go tell Chris, Harold." said Katie.

"I'm going, gosh!"

Xx-Yellow Team-xX

"Does anyone know anything about manga here?" asked Sierra to the group. "My Cody-wody does."

"I know a little about it." said Zoey, rubbing her arm.

"The person who knows the most should lead. Harold's probably leading the Red Team." said Leshawna.

"I think that it should be either Cody, Zoey or Dakota." said Eva politely.

"Why me? I don't know about manga." said Dakota.

"But Sam does, right?" asked Eva.

"Well, he's taught me a little…but I don't want to be leader." Dakota said.

"I…don't want to be either. I don't want to have to face off against Mike if Harold didn't get picked." Zoey stated.

"Well I don't have anyone to go against on the other teams, except for Gwen, and she wouldn't know the first thing about manga." said Cody.

"Okay, you're probably 'it' Cody." said Eva.

"My great-great-great-great grandmother invented manga, yeah. She-"

"I doubt that, Staci. Speak up Sadie, Tyler, Geoff, surfer girl." Scott said.

"Shut up Scott!" said Bridgette.

"We still need a team name. And it has to be a manga or…Japanese cartoon?" said Geoff.

"What about Dragon Ball Z?" asked Tyler.

"I don't think that we have to have anything to do with-"

"Quiet Cody." said Scott. "How about that…Pokemon thing?"

"Naruto?" Dakota offered.

"Final Fantas-"

"I like Dragon Ball Z" said Geoff. "Goku was kick-ass."

"I liked that too. Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" yelled Tyler, doing the movements and smacking his hands into a wall accidentally. "Ow!"

"Team Dragon Ball Z it is." said Cameron.

"But guys-"

"Shut up Cody!" yelled Scott. "Team Dragon Ball Z?"

"Team Dragon Ball Z." everyone replied, placing their hands in the middle.

"Ugh…" Cody sighed.

"Shut up!" yelled Scott, whacking Cody.

"That's it!" yelled Sierra, jumping on Scott and smacking him into a wall.

Xx-Blue Team-xX

"Team leader should be Noah." said Dawn quickly.

"I think it should be B." replied Alejandro. "He knows more about gadgets."

"I beg to differ. Noah is a genius! He once created a huge robot in human form and he was powered by cola and-"

"I think that was Franky from One Piece, Izzy." replied Noah. "I think B and I are on the same level of intelligence."

B nodded and pulled a manga out of his bag.

"See? It should be dis guy. He knows what he's talkin' 'bout." said Anne Maria, spraying her hair.

"Lightning thinks he should be the leader. Lightning knows heaps about magna!"

"It's manga, idiot." Jo replied snidely.

"Did you just call Lightning an idiot?" he yelled to her.

"No."

"Oh, okay then. Lightning must be hearing things."

Jo waved her hand towards Lightning with a 'seriously?' face.

"I don't care. We'll just say we couldn't pick and that they're both our leaders. There isn't a rule against that." said Courtney.

Dawn smiled at Noah and B.

"Show me your palms."

"What?" replied Noah, with B making a similar face.

"Palm reading. I can see which one of you would make a better leader." she replied.

Noah outstretched his hand next to B's.

"Hm…interesting…it's the same. Their aura's are similar as well. B's downside would be his silent-ness, and Noah's would be his cockiness. Together, however, they would make a great leader."

B smiled at Noah, and shook hands with him.

"We still need a name." Trent said. "Something Japanese-y."

"How about Team Manga?" asked Courtney.

"Nah, something more awesome…Team Awesome?" offered Trent in reply.

"What do you say, Mr. Cocounut?" asked Izzy.

Mr. Coconut fell to the side.

"Interesting…Team Awesome would already have been taken by Red Team. They have Harold, who knows heaps about manga."

"You've got some real brains, Mr. Coconut." said Owen. "Wanna help me raid the fridge?"

Mr. Coconut didn't move.

"Is that a yes?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Totally. Can I come with?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Yahoo!" she yelled, grabbing Owen and Mr. Coconut and jumping out of the window towards the dining hall.

"…Team Japan?" asked Lightning.

"That so-!…smart. I like it." said Jo, nodding.

"Ahm for dat one." said Anne Maria, spraying her poof.

"Ugh. Fine!" said Heather. She was the first to put her hand in the middle.

"Team Japan it is." smiled Noah.

"TEAM JAPAN!" they all yelled with their hands in the middle.

"So, Team Awesome, Team Dragon Ball Z and Team Japan?" asked Chris.

"That's what they said. And Team Japan couldn't think of a leader, so they've got two." said Lara, reading off of the clipboard.

"I can manage." He turned slowly towards the camera.

"**Join us next episode for more exciting fun! Which team will win? Which team will lose? Which camper will be eliminated? Find out next time on-**

**TOTAL**

**DRAMA**

**MANGA!"**

Author's Note 2: I know, long. I don't know how long the next chapter will be, but it SHOULD be up within a week. In case you read my other stories, Twilight and her Death Note is on hold until further notice, and Dawn's New School will have another chapter soon.


	2. First Challenge: Black Cat

"Welcome back, viewing world. Chris McLean here bringing you the first official day of Total Drama Manga. Our three teams are sleeping peacefully, and it is 4:30am. Now, Lara! Click it!" yelled Chris to the infirmary.

Lara jumped up and clicked a button on a wireless joystick and the speakers in the centre of started blaring a noise rivalling Harold's screeching.

"AARRGGHH!" screamed Gwen from Team Amazing's cabin. "WHAT THE HELL CHRIS? IT'S…4:30!"

DJ woke with a start and hid shaking under his covers, while Mr. Coconut was unaffected. Sierra woke with a start and screamed next to Cody, and he screamed louder, causing her to scream even louder.

All too suddenly, the noise stopped, and Chris walked into the clearing between all three cabins.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads! First day of camp! Report to the dining hall for breakfast and meet me back here at 7."

"Seven?" yelled Leshawna, running to strangle Chris.

The rest of the campers walked off without a hitch towards the dining hall for Chef's strange concoction. It had long tentacles in it and had a slimy, tangy taste to it. After breakfast, the campers waited it out until they had to meet Chris.

"You really invented that jetpack in your shirt?" asked Cody. B nodded in reply, and pressed a button to bring them out. "Sweet. I tried making a backpack once, but I ended up with it exploding all over my back."

B made some movements with his hands and gave a sympathetic look.

"What? Nah. It wasn't that bad. Just left a small scar. You're a cool guy." Cody smiled, bumping fists with B.

"Look, Gwen, I know it's a bit strange for you but-"

"Strange? Why would it be strange? My ex is going out with my boyfriend's ex. Nothing strange at all!" Gwen replied quickly.

"Listen. Courtney's pretty cool. She has a bit of a temper, and a superiority complex, but those things can be ironed out. Duncan just didn't have the skills." If looks could kill, Trent would be dead from Gwen's glare. "That came out wrong…"

"Calm down Gwen. It isn't that bad. How doeth it affect you?" asked Beth shyly, patting her on the back.

"It's just…weird. I never would've thought…"

"You thtill like Trent, don't you?" Beth whispered into Gwen's ear. She sighed in reply. "I thought tho."

"So, Leshawna, how's Mikayla doing?" asked Harold.

"How do you remember Mikayla? You never even met that girl." Leshawna replied hastily, backing off slightly.

"I didn't forget. You broke up with me, Leshawna. I didn't forget most of what you said." he replied, holding his arm around her.

"Ooooh no. You did NOT just do that!" Leshawna yelled, standing up and holding a finger to Harold. Harold gulped in reply.

"Campers. You've all waited patiently, and now we are ready. Chef, do the honours." Chris said. Chef kicked the back of a large box in front of him, having it pop open and revealing everything from a minigun to a water pistol.

"Today, you'll be sharp shooting! Courtesy of the manga Black Cat!" Chris smiled.

"But isn't it dangerous to let some teenagers wield a minigun or a hand gun?" asked Jo with a start.

"Don't worry, you'll be shooting paintballs."

"Point still stands. They hurt like a bitch!" she replied, crossing her arms.

"Time to explain the rules. Teams Japan and DBZ will each have to sit someone out.. First, I pair each of you up. Second, one of the campers in the pair will grab a shooting device from this box. Third, an apple will be placed atop the other camper's head. Last, the shooter will shoot the fruit from the holder. 3 shots only. No blindfolds! Now pair up!"

"Heather's out," said Noah, to which B nodded.

"So is…er…Sadie." said Cody.

"The pairs are as follows: Izzy & Owen, Geoff & Bridgette, Jo & Lightning, Cameron & Staci, Trent & Courtney, Gwen & Duncan, B & Dawn, Eva & Dakota, DJ & Katie, Ezekiel & Mike, Beth & Justin, Cody & Sierra, Zoey & Scott, Harold & Lindsay, Anne Maria & Mr. Coconut, Alejandro & Noah, Leshawna & Tyler and Sam & Brick."

"Okay, we will handle this challenge Tournament style. To clarify, you will each take turns. If you succeed in getting the apple of their head, you advance. If you fail in the first round, you will be in the next challenge. The winning team scores Invincibility, no matter how many of their team are in the next challenge. The losing team'll be taking the elimination ceremony, and one will leave. First up, Izzy and Owen!"

Izzy ran up to the box and Owen balanced the perfectly shaped apple on his head.

"Prepare yourself!" Izzy laughed maniacally, as she pulled out a Double Barrel Shotgun.

"You pull out the biggest spraying gun to use on the biggest target? Are you TRYING to make us lose?" yelled Heather from the stands. Izzy shot a round at Heather's face.

"This is fun!" she laughed as she aimed it at Owen's head.

"Please don't miss…" Owe pleaded to himself.

"Don't worry, big guy. I'm an expert on firearms. I had to make one when I had myself stranded in the desert. I had to fend off giant snakes and lizards." she aimed it just above Owen's head and fired. Everyone gasped.

She had knocked the apple off of Owen's head WITHOUT hitting him with paint!

"Yeah!" yelled Team Japan. Owen released his breath and fainted. Lara had to drag him off to the infirmary.

"Amazing! Never have I seen such precision with a shotgun! Our next pair up is…Noah and Alejandro!" Alejandro strapped the apple to his head, and Noah decided to pick the sniper rifle.

"Perfect plan, egghead!" he smiled. Noah smirked and aimed for the apple.

Alejandro stood there still, waiting for the shot with his eyes closed, standing proudly. Noah decided to take this chance and aimed down at Alejandro's privates and shot.

"Guh!" screamed Alejandro, falling to his knees. He started panting and Noah took this chance to shoot the apple. The shot went through the apple and struck him in the top of the skull. "GWAH!" he screamed.

"Hahaha!" laughed Noah, walking off with the sniper rifle in hand. Alejandro grabbed the air around him, and crushed it.

"Wow! Wasn't expecting that! Nice shot, Noah! Our next pair is…Sierra and Cody!"

Sierra walked up and placed the apple on Cody's head while he squirmed. He was shaking wildly, especially when she pulled out a sub-machine gun.

"Oh no!" yelled Cody, shielding his privates.

"Don't worry Cody! Even if I miss, I still have two more shots!" she smiled, taking aim at the apple.

"But Sierra that shoots-!" she pressed the trigger and 13 shots came out in rapid succession, leaving a trail from his forehead to his stomach due to kick.

"Cody!" she screamed, running up and wiping the paint off of his shirt. "LARA! RESCUE CODY!"

Lara came running quickly, after letting Owen leave and ran Cody to the infirmary. She dumped him on a bed and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive!" she smiled.

"It's a miracle!" cried Sierra, hugging Cody and weeping.

"Ooh! Our first hit and miss! Hope he's okay. Our next pair of campers is new kids on the block Staci and Cameron!" Chris yelled, presenting the duo.

"I'll shoot, okay? My great-great-great-great uncle invented Olympic shooting, yeah. Before that people just used to throw bullets at plates, uh huh!"

"Whatever you say, Staci!" Cameron smiled confidently. He placed the apple on his head, with some degree of difficulty, and gulped when she pulled out the gun. Despite being filled with paint, it was still horrifying. She had pulled out the machine pistol, and had already taken aim.

"Please don't hit my face!" yelled Cameron.

"Hit his face!" yelled Jo and Lightning from the stands.

Staci closed her eyes before taking the shot. It skimmed slightly under the apple, flipped it into the air and it landed back perfectly. It clipped the top of his head.

"Don't close your eyes! Aim down the sight! Shoot slightly above the apple!" yelled Cameron.

Staci held the machine pistol up at eyes length, and aimed straight for the leaf falling behind the apple. Unfortunately, she missed the apple again, but hit the leaf and shredded it.

"That was so cool, yeah!" She tried one more time to hit the apple. As she shot, the kick pushed her arms back and the shot went flying over the trees. "Where'd it go?"

"I don't know, but you're out! You weren't hurt too much, were you Cam?"

"I'm fine…" he mumbled, hobbling over to the stands and looking sickly.

"Next up is Sam and Brick!"

"You can shoot, bro. I could only shoot with an 'a' button. Ehuhuhuh!" Sam laughed, putting the apple on his head with ease.

"Sure thing, Sam. I'll pick an easy gun." said Brick, pulling out a water pistol.

He aimed it at the apple, and with his military training had the utmost confidence in himself. He shot the gun, and the paint splashed forwards, but lost height quickly and hit Sam's shoes.

"Try to aim higher then. You're good at maths and angles, right?" asked Sam.

"Uh…sure. Let me try again…" he said, taking aim. Without any idea what he was doing, he shot, and the apple got covered in paint. "What? That's bull!"

"Shoot stronger, next time. Water pistol…eh, not the best choice." yelled Chris.

"One more chance…aim…and…FIRE!" he yelled, shooting forward. Again, this lost height and, instead of landing on Sam's shoes, it hit his crotch area.

"Haha! Sam peed his pants!" laughed Scott solely. Brick ran off crying into the outhouse.

**Confessional Cam: Brick**

"I'm happy Scott's probably gonna go. He is a cruel *censored*."

"Wow, Scott. Too far, man, too far. Our next couple of losers are our party boy and surfer chick, Geoff and Bridgette!" smiled Chris.

"You trust me, right Bridge?" asked Geoff, rummaging through the box.

"Of course. What could go wrong?"

"I know, right? Then this'll do, yeahh!" he smiled, pulling out a bazooka."WHAT?" Bridgette screamed, trying to run away.

Geoff aimed with care at her running figure, and shot the apple straight off of her head. Some paint sprayed the back of her head.

"I thought you trusted me." Geoff said, disheartened.

"I do It's just…a bazooka is a bit far…" she smiled, patting his back.

"Too easy, Geoff. Next up is pretty boy Justin and farm girl Beth!" laughed Chris, watching Beth balance the apple with care.

"This is too easy. Just relax. My vision is 20/20." smiled Justin seductively, and making Beth swoon slightly. Justin put his hand in the box and pulled out a revolver. It had only three chambers full. He held it up and, knowing how to line up the sights, took a shot. It hit Beth in the cheek.

"Oops, kick." he chuckled, taking aim again. This time he took more time. All that could be heard was the wind until he took aim. It hit the tree behind Beth's head.

"How did you do that?" asked Chris.

"I don't know…" replied Justin, curiously. He took aim one last time and shot again through the silence. It smacked the apple perfectly in the middle and shattered it.

"Yes! I thought you said you had 20/20 vision?"

"I do, I just have bad hand eye co-ordination. I can't afford to destroy these handsome hands and eyes." he grinned to himself, pulling out a mirror.

"Perfect! I wonder what guns are left…anywho, next up is Leshawna and Tyler! I'm guessing Leshawna will be shooting?"

"Damn straight. I don't trust this guy with succeeding without getting hurt." the sister smiled and laughed, pulling out a musket.

"Sweet! That'll hit the apple!" smiled Tyler 'woo-ing'.

"Hey Chris, I noticed that there are some leftover parts in here. Can I use some?"

"Sure, I guess." Chris said clearly.

Leshawna pulled out a bayonet and put in on the under barrel and turned the gun upside down to aim.

"I see what you're doing! Awesome!" yelled Tyler.

Leshawna aimed the bayonet at the apple, and shot once.

"Harder than I thought." said Leshawna, hitting Tyler's forehead. She wiped some sweat off of her own and took aim again. This time she held off breathing until after she had shot. It tapped the top of the apple, and it teetered.

"No!" she yelled. The teetering continued and the apple rolled off Tyler's head and onto the ground.

"YES!' Tyler and Leshawna yelled in unison.

"Smart. I didn't think Leshawna had it in her. Next up are Zoey and Scott! This'll be fun!" Chris smiled, snickering.

Zoey searched through the gun box.

"Woah, who said you were shooting?" asked Scott, whacking her hand from the box.

"I did. I'm not letting you aim a gun at me. I DON'T want to lose this challenge." she yelled back, searching in the gun box and pulling out something interesting. "A card?"

"Ooh! Awesome! Come with me!" Chris smiled, taking Zoey into the master cabin.

They returned a minute later in a mechanical beast.

"A tank?" screamed Scott, apple almost rolling off.

"This is for eliminating Mike and for all of my friends!" Zoey yelled, clicking the button to shoot. The paintball the shot out was as large as Scott himself and smacked him straight through a tree trunk, even after he tried running. Needless to say, the apple was eradicated.

"I was hoping someone would pick that one. Lara! Clean up on Isle Scott! Hahaha! Our next lucky contestant's are Gwen and Duncan!" Chris barely said, too busy laughing at Scott.

"I have practice with guns. I'll shoot." said Duncan. Gwen just smiled, nodded and picked up the apple.

Duncan closed his eyes and picked a gun at random.

"It's a…blowgun?" he mustered. A bamboo blowgun. "Oh well." He breathed in deep and blew through the blowgun and the first paintball his Gwen's nose.

"Ow!" she yelled, grabbing her face.

"Geez, sorry!" he yelled, taking care to hit the next shot.

It missed. It hit her in the ear.

"So close!" he yelled. She was holding her ear in pain. Duncan breathed in very deep in preparation for the next shot. He breathed in so deep that the paintball sot back and exploded in his mouth.

"GUH!" he squeaked, barfing up vomit and paint.

"Take the third shot already! Puke afterwards!" Gwen yelled, still holding her nose and ear.

"Nope. That WAS the third shot. The paintball left the blowgun, therefore it counts as a shot."

"That's bogus!" yelled Duncan, paint still leaking from his mouth.

"Hahaha! Classic. That gun's gone. Next up is lucky number DJ and Katie!" Chris pointed.

"DJ, maybe you should shoot. I'd be too scared to shoot you, quivering and all." said Katie, balancing the apple on her head.

"Okay, thanks Katie. What's this?" asked DJ, pulling out a minigun.

"Ooh, nice choice. Go!" yelled Duncan from the stands.

"What?" asked DJ, confused.

"Relax, DJ. Don't be rash, these things shoot mighty quickly."

"How quickly?" asked DJ, as he pulled the triggers. It shot wildly around the apple, hitting Katie across the face and chest many times over.

"That fast…" she mumbled as she fainted.

"Oops…" he snorted, as he cried and ran towards Katie's limp body. "NOOOO!"

"KATIE! NOOOOOO!" yelled Sadie, running from the stands and hugging her BGFF (Best Girl Friend Forever).

"And with that, the fifth pair's gone. Lara, we need more help for this one too. Next up is our girl of mean and our girl of green, Eva and Dakota! Step up here!"

"If I shoot, your hardened skin will protect you well, right?" asked Eva, pointing to her orange arms.

"My thoughts exactly!" Dakota nodded in reply, throwing the apple in the air and catching it on her head.

Eva rummaged through the box and found something that tickled her fancy. She pulled it out and it amazed her.

"No way! A grenade launcher! Sweet!" she smiled, holding it in Dakota's general direction.

"Shouldn't you actually aim?"

"Nah. A grenade hitting you from this distance would destroy you instantly. Paint should work the same." Eva grinned, pulling the trigger and launching a blob of blue paint at Dakota's face. It exploded when it hit her nose, and blasted her apple away, among with her body, hitting a tree.

"Eva got it!" smiled Scott, giving a thumbs up. Scott had a thing for Eva, being mean and all, but would never admit it. The grenade launcher was an added bonus too.

"No one's gotten our secret weapon yet. I'm disappointed. Oh well, maybe last. Next up is home school Zeke and multi-personality Mike!" Chris smiled, trying to ignore the looks of murder coming from Ezekiel's eyes.

"None of my personality's are gun specialists as far as I know. You shoot. After all, on the farm you would've had at least SOME weapon experience, right?" asked Mike, rubbing his elbow and laughing in fear.

"Yeah! I practiced all the time with my bow, eh. I'm, like, a master now!" replied Ezekiel, shuffling around the weapons. "Bingo!"

Ezekiel pulled out a bow, complete with 3 foam tipped arrows. He charged back and noticed something.

"Put the apple on, Mike." Ezekiel asked, lowering the bow.

"I-I can't find it. It's gone." Mike replied, looking around.

*CRUNCH*

They both looked at Owen with evil glares.

"Oops…here ya go…" he muttered, placing a half eaten, slobbery apple on Mike's head.

"Ugh!" Ezekiel groaned, releasing the arrow and smacking straight through the centre of the apple, embedding it in a tree.

"Yes! I knew you could do it, Zeke!" smiled Mike, patting him on the back.

"That was pretty good for foam!" Ezekiel smiled.

"These are getting too easy. Only hard weapons left though. Welcome B and Dawn!" cheered Chris, pointing to the large boy and the mystic girl. The wind picked up and blew B's hat off. He caught it just in time.

"I don't like firearms. Could you shoot B?" asked Dawn.

B nodded with a grin and pulled out a simple Pistol. He licked his finger, put it in the air and fired the pistol in a direction diagonal from Dawn. The paintball missed by centimetres, making Dawn flinch hard.

"T-try to hit it when my eyes are closed, okay?" Dawn asked sweetly, closing her eyes tight. B nodded in agreement and shot the pistol again. It skimmed the apple slightly, but not enough to knock it off the blonde head. B tried the finger licking thing again, and shot the pistol in a sideways direction, 90 degrees from Dawn. The paintball curved and shot the apple slightly across the top. The apple teetered but stayed on Dawn's head.

"Don't worry, B. It was mother nature making you feel bad for using a firearm. That darn Chris…" she scowled, looking darkly at the host.

"Ooh. Evil. The genius couldn't succeed, but can the next pair? Jo and Lightning everybody!" Chris waved. Jo had her usual scowl and Lightning was jazzed up.

"Let Lightning fire! Lightning has amazing aim!" Lightning said, posing and rummaging through the box.

"You'd better, or your lightning will be forked by my fist." Jo commented, embarrassingly placing the apple on her head.

"This looks good!" smiled Lightning, not even breaking a sweat lifting the cannon from the box.

"Oh sh-"

"Sha-pow!" cheered Lightning as he lit the fuse and the paint blasted Jo backwards and across the ground.

"The apple moved! Lightning saw it! Lightning never misses!" Lightning stammered, trying to defend his reputation.

"Ugggggh…" Jo groaned, feeling dizzy and falling towards the campers.

"This one'll be fun! Give it up for Anne Maria and Mr. Coconut!" cheered Chris, clapping at the two.

"What da-? How is he meant ta shoot me?" asked Anne Maria, putting her hair spray away.

"You'll have to shoot him then. Grab your weapon." Chris commented, sitting Mr. Coconut up and putting the apple on his head.

"Dis looks good! Goes wit da poof!" Anne Maria stated, pulling out an assault rifle.

She took aim and shot about 12 paintballs, all of which hit the apple dead on.

"Told ya it looked good! I'm no show off!" she smiled, putting the assault rifle in her poof.

"…" replied Mr. Coconut, falling to his side.

"Well, that was surprising! Mr. Coconut did a great job!" smiled Chris, clapping.

"What 'bout me? I did a helluva lot more den dis bozo!" Anne Maria said, pointing her thumb towards the toppled Coconut.

"Stop being rude to him. Please. Ignoring that comment, round of applause for Trent and Courtney!"

"I'm shooting. Called it!" Trent shouted, running into the box.

"Damn!" Courtney replied, putting the apple on her head.

"Wait…what's this?" asked Trent, pulling out a large machine.

"That's a flamethrower! Instead of throwing flames, it blasts paint. Instead of giving you three shots, we'll give you all that's left in the tank.

"Sweet!" Trent said. He'd barely aimed the gun when it started firing for about 10 seconds then stopped. The trigger had gotten stuck.

"Now it's all used up. You failed, bro."

"What but how?" asked Trent, looking over at Courtney. She was covered head to toe in blue paint, and so was the tree behind her.

"I can't see or smell anything…" she commented, falling to the ground. Trent caught her and took her to the infirmary.

"Wahahahahaha!" laughed Duncan, falling backwards off of his chair.

"Shut up, Duncan…" Gwen commented, looking worriedly at Courtney.

"Our last couple is approaching. Only one weapon left, and it's a doozy. Please welcome Harold and Lindsay!"

Lindsay blew kisses to the campers, while Harold just waved.

"I want to shoot this! Please!" asked Lindsay, jumping up and down.

"Fine. Just try to hit the apple." said Harold, putting said object on his cranium.

"She can't miss with it." smiled Chris.

"A…laptop?" asked Lindsay as she opened it. "Ooh! It's the camp! Click!"

"Sweet! An aerial bomb! Did you account for the wind?" asked Harold.

"The wha-!"

They were both spared the splatter, as it decided to land on every other camper in the stands.

"Oh crap!" Lindsay said, running into the woods.

"DISQUALIFIED! GONE FROM THE CHALLENGE!" yelled Chris, getting paint from his hair.

"On a lighter note…" he said, calming his temper quickly. "Round two is approaching. For every winning pair, the shooter and the stander are now switched! Same weapons, same order, only ONE SHOT!" Chris laughed. "You remember the order, do it yourself. Go!"

"Can you do this, Owen?" Izzy asked quietly.

"Of course!" he smiled, holding the shotgun towards her head.

He shot the paintball and it hit Izzy square in the face. She toppled over and the apple rolled from her head.

"Are you okay? Oh sweet bacon!" Owen screamed, running to her body.

"I'm fine. This…this feels great." she said, not bothering to stand up.

"My turn now, Noah." Alejandro smiled most sinister. Noah gulped.

"No hard feelings?" Noah asked, shrugging.

"Hard feelings!" yelled Alejandro as he shot Noah square in the forehead.

"Gah!"

He aimed again and shot Noah in the privates.

"AAHHH!"

In blind fury, he went for the apple. He shot the paintball, and it sailed past the apple and into a tree branch.

"G-good job I-I-idiot…" chuckled Noah, trying to get up. Alejandro shot him once more in the privates and dragged him off.

"Let's see how you like being frightened nearly to death!" smiled Bridgette, holding the bazooka in Geoff's direction.

"But Bridge, you're a way better shot than me! It's not fair!"

"Mwahahahaha!" laughed Bridgette, shooting a large blobby paintball and hitting the apple from her boyfriend's head, missing him completely.

"That…that genuinely scared me." smiled Geoff, going in for a hug.

"Aww…how's my little wimpy boy." Bridgette joked, rubbing the back of his head as he began to whimper.

"Please don't miss, Beth! I need this face!" yelled Justin, waving his hands in front of his face frantically.

"I won't mith. I'm a nice shot." she smiled, hitting Justin in the forehead.

"GYAAAH!" he screamed. "YOU SAID YOU WERE A NICE SHOT!"

"I said a nice shot. Not perfect…you still look great, though!" she said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Thank you…" Justin smiled back sweetly, forgetting what had just happened.

"Okay, I got this one. Just do what I did except…more accurately." said Leshawna, preparing for the worst.

"Line up the bayonet and…fire!" he yelled, but no paint came out.

"What happened?" Leshawna asked, walking towards him.

"I don't know. I said fire and everything."

"You do know you're meant to pull the trigger, right?"

"Trigger?"

"Ugh…give me tha-oops!" Leshawna gasped, accidentally pulling the trigger in Tyler's face.

"It went up my nose! Gyahhhh!" he screamed, running quickly, searching for water.

"Just hit me with your best shot…" mumbled Zoey, seeing Scott in the tank.

"Er…no." Scott replied.

"What?"

"I want our team to lose, and I want to be voted off. However…" he thought, and shot the giant paintball straight at the water. "Take that, Fang!"

"You are crazy…" smiled Zoey, bitch slapping Scott across the face. "And you're an asshole."

"This is easy, right?" questioned Dakota, pointing the launcher at Eva.

"Yeah, just pull the trigger and launch. But make sure it's in my direction."

"Obviously." Dakota said. She pulled the trigger and there was no knock back at all, on account of her amazing strength. The paintball shot at Eva's feet, and did nothing else.

"Er...oh, ow! My ankle! You hit it!" yelled Eva, falling to her knee and toppling the apple from her head.

"Oh crap, are you okay?" asked Dakota sympathetically.

"I'm faking…" Eva whispered to her.

"Seems legit!" smiled Chris, accepting it.

"Svetlana's probably the best for this." said Mike quietly.

"Yes, I am!" called Svetlana, picking up the bow and shoot three consecutive arrows at Ezekiel's head.

"You're meant to hit the apple, not me." commented Ezekiel, being pelted by all three in the face.

"Oh no…Mike! *GASP* Did we do it?" asked Mike. Ezekiel shook his head and tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. Mike looked down and saw three arrows without apple on them.

"Oh…"

"Cannon's seem pretty powerful. This might be useful." said Jo, still dizzy from the ground hitting her head before. She was still dripping with paint.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea. Lightning might get hurt pretty bad." Lightning commented matter-of-factly.

"Pfft! Nothing can hurt Lightning!" cheered Jo, trying to cheer the footballer on.

"Wait…yeah! Nothing can hurt Lightning! Lightning is invincib-ooh!" he grunted, being blown back and into a tree trunk. The apple rolled out from the tree.

"Yes!" smiled Lightning, coming from the tree trunk and fainting.

"Yeah!" replied Jo, fainting from dizziness.

"How is dis meant ta work, Chris? He's a coconut." commented Anne Maria, almost losing her apple in her poof.

"Make it work!" yelled Chris, observing quietly.

Mr. Coconut just sit there, motionless with the assault rifle sitting next to him. The apple suck into Anne Maria's poof and disappeared.

"Oh crap!" she yelled, rummaging through her poof.

7 quick, consecutive shots blasted through her poof.

"Oh, no you didn't! You did not just shoot ma poof!" yelled Anne Maria, walking up to Mr. Coconut with her hands in fists and punching him in the painted face.

"Ow! What the-?" she asked.

"That was eventful!" smiled Chris, wringing his hair of paint. "Team Amazing is out for the count. No way to get invincibility for them. Round three will begin shortly. This time, Owen and Lightning will be switching, and so will Bridgette and Dakota. You decide who shoots. Invincibility will wither go to Team Japan or Team Dragon Ball Z! Ready…steady…GO!"

"Can I use the cannon? Can I? Can I? Huh?" Izzy ecstatically exclaimed, jumping.

"Sure. Lightning likes a leading lady!" Lightning smiled, pushing the cannon towards Izzy.

"FIRE!" she screamed, lighting the fuse and blasting the paintball at Lightning and knocking him across the ground, like Jo before him.

"Izzy, Lightning, you're out!" yelled Chris, pointing behind him.

"Huh? Why?" asked Lightning, still disoriented.

"You didn't actually have the apple on you to get blasted off. Owen took it with him as a snack." replied Chris, smiling.

"You know how to work this thing, right?" asked Dakota, apple in place.

"Yeahh! I watched you and Eva do it! It can't be harder than a bazooka!" Geoff laughed back.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Dakota yelled proudly, posing.

Geoff let out a loud 'wooh!' when he shot a grenade on paint, and it smashed Dakota in the chest.

"Wooh! Yeah! Apple, gone!" she smiled, feeling the apples non presence.

"That was awesome!" cheered Geoff, firing another at Chris accidentally.

"DISQUALIFIED!" he yelled.

"DAMN IT GEOFF!" yelled Dakota, walking away sadly.

"S-sorry Dakota." Geoff mumbled, running after her.

"How do you think YOU'LL handle the bazooka?" asked Bridgette, smiling with the apple on her head.

"I could smash you to pieces with it after what happened on TDI, but I'll cut you a break and let my nice side flow." Eva smiled back, holding the bazooka over her shoulder as if it here cardboard. She let a ball of paint loose and it smashed Bridgette directly in the face.

"Apple gone!" she smiled. Eva was about to shoot another paintball out of joy. "No, don't!"

"Fine…"

"A shotgun? I've had plenty of experiences with these in my time. Dodging bullets is one of my training exercises." Jo smiled, throwing the shotgun between hands.

"Exercise? Ruin my mood why don't ya…" Owen grumbled, hearing his stomach grumble in unison.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon, buddy." she smiled, shooting Owen in the face.

"Uh…Owen…YOU ATE THE APPLE?" she screamed, running up to him.

"I was hungry…the apples gone though, right?"

"NO…well…uh, Chris?"

"No. Apples not gone. Apples still here." he smirked back.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Owen. "MY STOMACH WAS APPLE-y!"

"And Team Dragon Ball Z wins Invincibility for their team! Sierra, Cody, Cameron and Staci no longer have to compete for last place! However, Katie and Courtney are unable to participate in the final challenge. To make it fair, either Sam & Brick or Gwen and Duncan must drop out." said Chris.

"You guys go ahead. You have more experience in the show. Kick their butts! Ehuhuhuhuh!" laughed Sam.

"Fight well, soldiers!" saluted Brick, marching away.

"Ready to win this for our team?" Gwen called to Duncan.

"Hell yeah!" he replied. They fist bumped and headed towards their competition.

"Now. It's Team Amazing vs. Team Japan. To make it more interesting, this will be a quick draw game. Here are your pistols. B vs. Duncan and Dawn vs. Gwen. I assume you all know what a quick draw is, right? Just in case you don't, learn quickly. Hahaha!" Chris laughed maniacally. "Face your partner. Now turn and take three steps forward on my count."

"1"

Duncan and Gwen held their gun tight and Dawn just barely held hers. B was almost cracking it under pressure.

"2"

Duncan and Gwen prepared to fire, and B prepared to duck. Dawn prepared to throw the gun away and stomp it into dust.

"3!"

Duncan and B shot for each other. B tried to dodge, but the paintball hit him in the forehead due to him being tall. Dawn ducked under the paintball and threw her gun at Gwen. It hit the ground at her feet and shot her in the ankle.

"It's Duncan vs. Dawn! Pistols at the ready. 1"

They both stepped away from the centre.

"2"

Both guns were held tight.

"3!"

Duncan went to shoot, but saw no Dawn in sight. She'd ran for it.

"I don't like firearms. I don't like firearms…" she kept chanting to herself.

"I guess Team Amazing win! Team Japan will be sending someone home tonight. See you at the elimination ceremony."

"The results are in. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will be going home. And they can never come back. EVER. Our first marshmallow goes to Jo."

She walked up triumphantly and grabbed the marshmallow, then went back to the cabin.

"Trent."

"Yes!" he hissed as he grabbed his marshmallow and started heading to the cabin.

"Lightning."

"Sha-zam!" he grabbed and ran away.

"Courtney, Anne Maria, B."

The three walked up and received their marshmallows. Courtney and B headed to the cabin, but Anne Maria wanted to see Mr. coconut burn.

"Heather, Izzy, Owen."

The three walked up and got them. Owen winked at Izzy, who just jumped away.

"I knew it!" laughed Heather.

"Noah, Mr. Coconut."

"That's bullcrap!" Anne Maria yelled at Mr. Coconut, then stamped off.

"Our final two campers tonight are Dawn and Alejandro." Chris commented.

"Dawn, you chickened out of shooting paintballs at Duncan. Seriously. Weak. Alejandro, you paved the way for Dawn's failure by following your personal vendetta against Noah. You threw the game! At least he did something." Chris stated.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn."

"Yay!" she yelped.

"That's bullcrap!" yelled Alejandro.

"It was Mr. Coconut's vote that dealt the final blow.

"As Alejandro walked off to the boat of losers, he stuck both of his fingers up and Mr. Coconut.

"Suck it!" he yelled to the inanimate object.

"How eventful. Heather's not gonna be too pleased. That's the end of day one of TDM. Tune in next time to see what the next challenge is and who gets eliminated on

TOTAL

DRAMA

MANGA!

XxXxX-Votes-XxXxX

**Confessional Cam: Heather**

"I'm voting for Noah, because NOBODY shoots my future babies."

**Confessional Cam: Alejandro**

"I'm voting for Dawn. I know I should vote Noah, but that girl just doesn't sit right with me."

**Confessional Cam: Dawn**

"I vote for Alejandro. If he hadn't went crazy for revenge, I never would have had to shoot someone."

**Confessional Cam: B**

B held up a note with the name 'Alejandro'.

**Confessional Cam: Izzy**

"I'm voting for Dawn. She's not skilled enough for this game. She's too much of a chicken. Bok bok bok!"

**Confessional Cam: Noah**

"Alejandro. Definitely. No explanation needed."

**Confessional Cam: Courtney**

"Alejandro. We could've won if he didn't follow his stupid grudge."

**Confessional Cam: Owen**

"Dawn, because she's a little bit of a chicken. It's only paintball."

**Confessional Cam: Anne Maria**

"Mr. Coconut. NOONE SHOOTS THE POOF!"

**Confessional Cam: Jo**

"Er…Owen. We could've won if he didn't eat out freaking apple!"

**Confessional Cam: Lightning**

"Lightning gonna say Dawn. She stole my crap last season and now she's gonna pay!"

**Confessional Cam: Trent**

"I'm gonna go Noah. Sorry dude."

**Confessional Cam: Mr. Coconut**

Falls sideways.

**Author's note**: I know, not really much for Black Cat. I don't know much about it, I just like it a bit and thought shooting would be a fun first challenge.


	3. Second Challenge: Bakuman

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of the material mentioned in any of these chapters.

"Previously on TDM: We had a sharp shooting tournament, courtesy of Black Cat. After many guns and weapons, only one team won (Team Dragon Ball Z), resulting in Team Japan having to send someone home. After a close call, it was Alejandro who was sent packing.

This episode, be prepared for a not-so-dramatic elimination ceremony, right here, right now, on

TOTAL

DRAMA

MANGA!"

**theme song plays: a combination of both TDI's opening and TDRI's opening.**

The siren, again blares throughout the campgrounds. After sirens becoming routine during TDI, the campers all droned out and into the dining hall.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Chef, running and blocking the door. "You have to meet Chris out at the elimination ceremony campground. Do it, maggots!"

Chef pulled out a handgun and aimed it at the campers, most of whom ran.

"It's just full of paintballs, eh?" said, Ezekiel, walking away slowly.

Chef shot a bullet at his feet, and all of the other campers started running.

"Hello, campers. Today, our challenges will be based on Bakuman! Now, creating a successful manga takes a lot of hard work and, as such, there are many long, sleepless nights." Chris said.

"Oh crap!" yelled Gwen, holding the sides of her head.

"That's right, it's another awake-a-thon!" Chris smiled, showing teeth. "We're not gonna give you any food or any exercise beforehand. If you want food, you have to give up and tell me so. So, begin!"

"That's unfair, throwing us into it like that. You woke us up early and expect us to stay awake for days?" Zoey sighed.

"Days WITHOUT FOOD!" Chris laughed, sitting back and watching.

"Seriously?" asked Harold.

"Have I ever NOT been serious?" he chuckled back.

"We're two hours in and already two campers, Jo and Brick. They served THEMSELVES early morning exercise. Ahh, campers." he smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do to pass time?" asked Mike.

"I dunno, man. I'm too tired to think." DJ replied, blinking slowly.

"I'm not that tired." Mike said, laughing and rubbing his eyes.

"Let me thee your eyeth thith time." Beth said quietly to Justin.

"Ugh. Here!" he exclaimed, blinking rapidly.

"Good." she smiled, smelling his hair. He had a sacred expression and went away to talk to someone else.

"Think we can last longer this time?" Gwen asked Duncan, laying beside him.

"Duhh. We're better than these losers. I mean look, one's already asleep!" Duncan said, pointing at Dawn, who was meditating.

"Hey Dawn…you asleep?" asked Chris, poking her head.

"No! I'm trying to focus my energy to stay awake." she snapped, smacking Chris' hand away.

"Hahaha! Yeah. Do you think there'll be another challenge today?" asked Gwen, looking slowly at Duncan.

"Yeah. Chris wouldn't do the same challenge twice." he laughed, staring into Gwen's eyes. Or, he would if she hadn't fallen asleep already.

"Damnit!" he yelled, getting up and walking off.

"It's now at the six hour mark and only three campers are out. It's looking bad for Team Amazing, who have two less players in the challenge than Team Dragon Ball Z. We won't break out the hardball yet, but just you wait. At the 18 hour mark, our first obstacle will be shown." whispered Chris.

"I just got the latest patch and I've gotta say, the new missions stink." Harold said to his friend, staring at the ground.

"I like them. They're heaps different from the old ones. But you're not a warlock yet, so you wouldn't understand." Sam laughed in reply, playing his GameBoy G3.

"I told you, I'd rather wear a tutu all day than be caught dead resorting to playing as a warlock. Knights are heaps better. The Zodiac Defenders are way cool."

"Pfft. Zodiac Defenders are no match for the Greek Embodiments. With the staff of +50% magic, I'm unbeatable. Troll God Herks was a cinch!"

"Oh, would you nerds shut up!" yelled Courtney from the Team Japan section of the ground. "I'm trying to converse here!"

"Oh please! As if I'd talk to you!" scoffed Heather, turning away.

"You just wanna stare at Trent some more, don't ya?" Harold smiled.

"N-no!" she replied, blushing.

"He may be your 'hubby', but give him some space. He's allowed to talk to other people if he wants to!" said Noah, seeing Trent talking to Anne Maria, trying to calm her down from her rage at Mr. Coconut.

"He's sleepin', let me get 'im!" yelled Anne Maria, struggling against Trent's grip on her arms.

"Calm down. Just try to get him eliminated next." smiled Trent. She calmed down quickly to relieve his grip, before running away and kicking Mr. Coconut towards the Team DBZ ground.

"I mean, Cody can't possibly get any-!" Sierra was stopped and knocked unconscious by the coconut projectile.

"Sierra and Mr. Coconut are down for the count!" Chris commented. "Team DBZ are in the lead by two campers."

"It's been 12 hours and Justin and Lightning are down. There are only 30 campers remaining, and we have prepared their first obstacle." Chris said aloud.

"Would you stop that!" yelled Tyler, blocking his ears from Staci's incessant mumbo-jumbo.

"invented poker, yeah. Before that people just threw cards at each other." Staci continued, not phased by his commands.

"It is getting rather annoying. Has anyone seen Scott? It seems like he went somewhere an hour ago and hasn't come back yet." Cameron commented.

"He probably fell asleep on the toilet like Duncan in TDI!" laughed Zoey. The rest of Team DBZ laughed as well.

"It would be equally as funny if you SHUT UP!" yelled Noah from the next ground over.

"What are you gonna do about it, short stuff!" Dakota said, walking towards him.

"N-nothing. I'm just irritable right now…" he commented, sitting back down.

"Damn straight." Dakota said, strutting back.

"18 hours down. Three more campers gone. B, Katie and Bridgette. Now, the obstacle!" Chris whispered to the camera.

"Alrighty, campers! To those remaining, I'm here to give you these!" he smiled, throwing a box to each group. In each box was many copies of the book Twilight.

"You must each read the entire book and then answer a questionnaire about them! Or, you could give up now!" he chuckled.

"I'm out. I won't let my brain cells die this way." Noah said, walking towards the cabins.

"I'm gone too, but only because I'm hungry…" mumbled Owen, taking a book with him and eating a page.

"I love the Twilight books! I know everything about them!" screamed Lindsay, waking the sleeping campers. They were told to get to bed.

"You won't get the questions until after your entire team has finished the books!" Chris laughed.

"24 hours down. Only one camper has fallen asleep while reading. Heather. Guess she couldn't handle the badly written love. Most of the other campers have finished reading and Lindsay is waiting patiently. The words have become so intense that even Staci has shut up!" Chris whispered.

"Can our team have the questionnaire's now?" asked Trent, seeing as every other member of his Team had finished.

"Sure, loner boy!" Chris smiled, throwing the sheets to them.

"What does that mean?"

"You're the only boy on your team, dude." Chris pointed out.

"Wait, seriously?" Trent exclaimed, looking around.

"Seriously. First team to finish all of their questions will be able to eliminate a camper of their choice! Luckily, Team Japan has the least members left in the game."

"This is too easy!" smiled Izzy, answering questions like a pro.

"Really?" asked Courtney looking at her sheet. "Question 1: What is the book called?"

"Question 2: Who is the main character? (First name only)" said Izzy in reply.

"Question 3: Who wrote da book? What kinda cheap questions are these?" asked Anne Maria.

"Not so loud! We don't want the other teams overhearing!" Courtney whisper yelled.

"Question 4: What creature is Jacob when he is in human form? Um…human, duh!" Izzy laughed, writing her answer.

"We've finished, Chris!" said Dawn calmly, walking up and holding her paper. "We've chosen to knock Staci from the competition.""What? We agreed on Cameron!" yelled Trent.

"Yes, but knocking out Staci would be more beneficial. Her talking is keeping the other team awake. If she was gone, so would their source of being awake."

"Well…when you put it that way…" said Trent. "…group vote. All in favour of Staci?"

The result was unanimous.

"Sorry, Staci, you're gone. The rest of you boneheads still have to finish reading and answering questions though, or your entire team is gone!" Chris exclaimed.

"This bites!" said Eva, holding her head in shame.

"I'd pat your back but…but I don't have the energy…" said Zoey, rolling towards the fire in between the campers.

"Hey, guys!" said Izzy, hiding behind a nearby bush.

"Izzy? You're not meant to be here!" Eva almost yelled.

"Hey listen! Er…your redhead's asleep. Anyway, I have a plan to stop the other team from winning!" she said in reply.

"Chyeahh! Spit it out, dude!" Geoff said, nodding.

"Well, knock 'em out!" said Izzy with a huge grin.

"That's what we're trying to do, Izzy…" said Cameron.

"No, silly, I mean knock them unconscious! But do it away from Chris." she said, before jumping away.

"Knock them out? That doesn't sound…where's Leshawna?" asked Cameron.

"Oh crap!" yelled Eva, spying Leshawna in the bushes next to Team Amazing.

"Harold! Harold! Hey, Harold!" called Leshawna quietly from the bushes. He saw her and walked towards her.

"Hey Leshawna. What's up?" he asked.

"Team Japan is trying to knock you all unconscious! Izzy told us! Warn your team! But act like you're unconscious." she whispered before backing silently into the flora.

Harold fell to the ground.

"Damn it Harold! Already?" asked Sam, mocking him silently.

"Shh! Team Japan is trying to knock us down one by one. Tread carefully! Only warning." he whispered, acting gone.

"Seriously? How do you know?" Gwen asked.

"Leshawna was just here. Now shhh!" he whispered from the ground, motionless.

Gwen smiled at Leshawna over at the DBZ grounds discreetly.

"Why'd you knock out Harold? That was-"

"I didn't. He's awake. I double-crossed Japan. Team Amazing knows about their plan." she whispered back.

"Smart!" whispered Cody, falling backwards into the dirt.

Team Amazing kept their guard up all night, only losing Duncan.

"Cody, Duncan and Harold are down! It's been 30 hours, and we have something else up our sleeves…campers!" Chris yelled. "It's been 30 hours, and somehow some of you are still awake. This next part will separate the men from the boys, figuratively speaking. Take some water, and one of these!"

Each ground was thrown a bottle and a packet of pills.

"McLean brand...sleeping pills? That's unfair!" yelled Trent. "None of us can stay awake through that!"

"Uh, I can! Do you know how many times Chef and Chris tried to drug me back in seasons 1-3? They wanted me gone PRETTY BADLY!" Izzy laughed, falling back off her chair.

"Seriously? Oh well," Trent gave in, taking a swig of water and a pill. This went around every Team.

"It's been 32 hours, and the campers are dropping like flies!" laughed Chris. DJ, Mike, Sam, Beth, Dawn, Courtney, Leshawna, Geoff, Tyler and Sadie were down, leaving only 3 from Team Japan, three from Team DBZ and two from Team Amazing.

"Awake-a-thon is over! Remaining 8 campers, rest up and report back here in two days time. And bring Beth." smiled Chris, waving goodbye, not bothering to wake the sleeping campers from their slumber.

The next day, all nine campers lined up next to the logs.

"There is one more thing that goes into creating a great manga, and that is the manga itself. Which is why you will each pick one of your Team's three to be an artist, another to be the snack-man and the other to be the story maker."

"Can you guys draw?" asked Beth. Ezekiel and Lindsay both shook their heads.

"What about you guys?" asked Trent. Anne Maria shook her head, but Izzy cheered.

"I can! I paint murals across my school! Of course, I'm not allowed to, but I do anyway! I've got talent!" she smiled.

"And…you?" asked Cameron reluctantly.

"I can…kinda…" Eva said, while Dakota shook her head.

"Here's some paper, some pencils and a key to Chef's food locker. Begin!"

**Team Amazing**

"So, Lindthay, you get the snacks. Ethekiel, you tell me what to draw. I like our plan!" smiled Beth, picking up her pencil and holding it over the paper.

"Why do I have to get the food?" asked Lindsay upset.

"Because your stories would be all about make up or something, and we don't want this to be drawn in nail polish, eh?" replied Ezekiel. "I do have this cool idea for a story though. A manga aboot a talking dog, who is with this group of teens who solve mysteries, eh?"

"That sounds like Scooby Doo," Lindsay stated. Beth and Ezekiel gave her confused looks. "You guys never watched Scooby Doo?"

"We grew up on farmth and I could only watch TV for an hour before bed."

"Yeah, and I didn't have a TV at all."

"Really? You guys are missing out!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Guys, we're getting side tracked, eh? We need to start. What about a story based on…a small circus! They always have thieves try to steal their exotic animals and people trying to shut them down with FORCE! But they fight back!" smiled Ezekiel.

"That sounds cool! Draw that one!" smiled Lindsay.

**Team Japan**

"Ain't messin' up dese hands wit all dat drawing. Crazy girl can do it!" Anne Maria said, holding the pen and paper and walking off.

"Okay, you're the snack retriever." Trent smiled in reply.

"What? No, I'm da story person. I have the best stories up in dis head!" Anne Maria protested.

"Yeah, but you don't wanna mess up that hair with your…thinking?"

"Ugh! Fine den! I guess crazy girl can do the drawing den!"

"Respect your elders, young one…" mumbled Izzy, walking up in a samurai costume.

She immediately grabbed a piece of paper, and jumped suddenly out of her suit.

"Why the costume?" asked Trent.

"I had to use it sometime! So, what's the plan?" asked Izzy.

**Team Dragon Ball Z**

"I'm drawing. I was…kind of a teacher's pet in art class back in junior high." said Eva, confidently.

"I want to get the foods. I'm not very good at stories or drawing." said Cameron shyly.

"But I don't have an idea! You can be the story idea, I'LL get the snacks." said Dakota, pushing Cameron slightly.

"No, no, no. You do it. You'll have better ideas then me." replied Cameron.

"No, you."

"No! You do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Just play a game of rock, paper, scissors! Jeez!" yelled Eva, smacking them both.

"Er…okay then…" Cameron smiled awkwardly.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Paper!"

"Rock!"

"Damnit!" yelled Dakota, storming off for food."Wait, paper BEATS rock!" yelled Cameron."Really? I've played it wrong this whole time…wait, what?"

Cameron had already run off to get some food.

**Team Amazing**

"So the main character will be a girl, the ring master's daughter! Ooh, and the ring master died, and the daughter…Chloe, doesn't know anything about the circus! She has to learn to fight and the love interest is…the beast tamer, eh?" cheered Ezekiel, swimming in ideas.

"Speed up! This is too easy!" Beth smiled, drawing quickly.

"I'll get some more Pepsi!" yelled Lindsay, running to the kitchen.

"Two pageth done! The character introth are finished!" Beth cheered, grabbing another sheet.

"Okay, to start off, the girl is looking up at a circus tent in a large field. The small boxes on the sides explain what her getting money is all aboot!"

"Yup, yeah, uh huh…ith thith a good tent?""I love it! Next she walks inside and sees…a ventriloquist!"

"Keep going!"

"I have the Pepsi! Drink some more and draw faster!" Lindsay ran back.

**Team Japan**

"I like that! The band's name should be…?" asked Izzy.

"Er…LionScratch! And that should be the title too! They should enter a battle of the bands, where the prize is a music contract! But they run into troubles. If this is a oneshot, just say it's band vs. band and add a few arguments, a fight and some prize. That seems...simple."

"Okay, write the song while I draw the start. Ahahaha!" Izzy laughed as she started frantically slashing the pencil across the page.

"Oh no…Anne Maria, get some food!" Trent yelled trying to be heard over the loud, furious slashing.

"Fine!" she yelled, stomping off.

"Are you actually drawing?" asked Trent, sitting down on a nearby log and pulling out his guitar.

"Duh! I told you, I draw murals! I'm good at this!" she laughed, slashing onto her fourth page. "I'm almost done! How's the song coming?"

"I…uh…haven't started yet…"

"Well hurry!" she yelled.

"By the way…" Trent said, tuning his guitar. "Did these murals look like bad graffiti?""Only some of them!"

"Ugh…"Trent moaned, beginning to play.

**Team Dragon Ball Z**

"Any ideas yet?" asked Eva, tapping her head with the pencil.

"Not yet…how about something along the lines of Pokemon?" offered Dakota.

"You play video games?" asked Cameron, sitting down with some Coca Cola.

"Um, no!" she yelled back.

**Confessional Cam: Dakota**

"Sam got me into video games, I admit. But I don't want anybody to know…shit!" she yelled, staring at the camera.

"How about…a story about a monster. A monster that's hated by its own kind AND humans, but finds shelter with a kind family, only to have the government take him and succeeding!"

"I like the twist ending, but too common." replied Eva.

"Well…how about a story that makes fun of a fairy tale like…The Three Little Pigs!"

"Good idea! What about?"

"Uhh…Chris, Chef and Lara!"

"Yes! But aren't they the judges?" asked Cameron.

"I doubt it. Why would they go out of their way to read something WE made? It'd probably be our own teams. I say go ahead." replied Eva.

"Our campers have nearly finished their manga oneshots and we have a little twist. Their OWN teams won't be judging the manga! A different team will be! Muahahaha!" laughed Chris.

"That's just stupid. You're playing right into what one of them is saying. You've never done that." said Lara, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Oh would you…shut up and do your job…ugh!" Chris groaned.

**Team Amazing**

"And then beats him with a bash to the head! He's thrown through the wall, and the teen group runs off, leaving the circus unharmed!" laughed Ezekiel.

"Yeth! And…the end! I love it! Let'th get it to Chrith quickly!"

"Let's go! If he likes it, we can win this! One step closer to the million!" cheered Lindsay, throwing her hand into the air.

The three ran towards Chris' cabin.

**Team Japan**

"Okay and…done! Play that song again!" cheered Izzy, standing upside down.

"Not right now. Let's take our manga back to Chris! If he has any taste at all, he'll love it!"

"Oh no. I ain't runnin' in dese shoes!"

"No need!" laughed Izzy as she picked up the paper and jumped through the trees.

**Team Dragon Ball Z**

"Seriously? This art looks amazing! I didn't know you had it in you, Eva!" smiled Cameron.

"I know! I was surprised too! I guess I've just never drawn before!" she smiled, handing the paper to Dakota. "Fly over to Chris' cabin and hand this to him, please?"

"I can't fly…"

"Figure of speech. You can run heaps fast."

"Will do!"

"Only the team leader's will get a copy to judge!"

The rest of the campers groaned and went back to their cabins.

"The manga-ka can stay though!" he followed up. They all returned except for Lindsay who went back to the cabin anyway.

"This is the first manga, campers. It is called 'Great Circus of Fun'. The scoring system goes from 1 to 10. Total is 40. Each manga could be your own, OR it could be another team's, so watch out. When you've finished reading, select a number on these devices."

"What the-this manga looks awesome!" smiled Harold, receiving his copy. "The art is amazing!"

"I LOVE funny mangas! Are there any fight scenes? I hope so." cheered Cody, flipping to the front.

"Meh. Art is…okay, I guess." Noah said, unimpressed. B smiled and opened it up.

"Next manga up is 'LionScratch'. A manga about a battle of the bands and the skills it takes to rock on!"

"Music? Not quite my slice of cake, but I deal. Looks interesting…" said Noah, to which B agreed.

"Music is kinda lame to me. I was in the Drama Brothers, but that was only to show off my mad skills." Harold smiled, nodding to Cody.

"Yeah, I miss the Drama Brothers. Anyway, I love music! I just suck at playing instruments. But I love K-On, so this'll be great!" Cody hummed.

"And last, is The…Three Little Hosts?" Chris asked the manga-ka. They all shook their heads and shrugged.

"Looks funny. A good read." smiled Harold.

"Very nice artwork. I think this might be Izzy's…" replied Cody.

"Izzy's? Doesn't look like it." Noah stated. B, again, agreed.

"And the reading is over! We will now show the scores and have them commentated, showing the winner! First up is again Great Circus of Fun! Harold, your score?"

"I gave GCF a 7 out of 10. I loved the action scenes, and it was equally funny. But, it went by too fast. I would've liked it to be a bit longer. Maybe as a series."

A seven appeared next to Harold's face on an electronic tally board, filling the first of three slots.

"Now, B!"

B held up 6 fingers, the numeral six appearing in the first section next to B's face.

"Noah…""I liked the placement, and I loved the character development. The art was nice, and the action scenes were cool. Ten out of ten!" A 10 appeared next to Noah's face, covered in fireworks.

"And Cody."

"I didn't like the art much, the setting was bland and the story matched. 0/10."

"Harsh, dude…"

A zero appeared next to Cody's face, and Cody's face got scribbled over.

"That manga was brought to you by Team Amazing. Team Amazing's total score was…23 out of 40. Just over 50%. Nice. Next up is LionScratch. Harold?"

"I don't like music, but I liked the art, I liked the song and I liked the characters. 7 out of 10 again."

B held up his hands in a circle, signifying zero.

"I disliked the art, but liked the idea, setting and characters. 9/10."

"From me, a 5 out of 10. Sorry."

"And, cue the total score…21 out of 40. If the next manga scores higher, then Team Japan are gone."

B gulped and turned his head slightly.

"Our next manga, brought to you by Team DBZ is The Three Little Hosts. Scores?"

"It was hilarious! Not many manga can make me literally laugh out loud. 10 out of 10." said Harold.

"10 out of 10 from me, too." smiled Cody, suddenly watching his team give him happy stares.

"10 as well. But did you actually READ it, Chris?"

"No…B?" He held up ten fingers,

"A perfect score! 40 out of 40!" cheered Chris, clapping.

"Read it." said Noah, smiling. His team was giving him evil stares.

Team Dragon Ball Z's manga-ka stopped dead in their party tracks.

"What happened?" asked Leshawna, picking up a copy of the story. "Oh…crap! We're dead!" she yelled, throwing the manga to her team.

"Shit!" they said one after the other.

"Oh, no! I do NOT accept this! 0/40 for Team DBZ! Elimination ceremony for you! Now!" Chris screamed in a feminine way, storming back to his cabin.

"Hello, Team Dragon Ball Z. Chris is havin' some…er…technical difficulties right now. I am your host this evening. Anyone got PROBLEMS?" yelled Chef, reading off of cue cards.

All of the campers furiously shook their heads.

"Good. Now, our first marshmallow goes to…Eva."

"Wooh!" she cheered, grabbing her marshmallow and walking towards the cabin.

"Next up, Scott."

"Crap!" he yelled, storming off without his marshmallow.

"Sierra, Zoey, Cameron, Staci, Leshawna, Sadie and Geoff." he read from the list. He threw a marshmallow to each, and they walked off.

"Don't go, Cody!" yelled Sierra.

"Tyler, Bridgette and Geoff." They walked up and took their marshmallows silently.

"We're down to two campers…Cody!"

"Wha-"

"You may or may not get a marshmallow tonight. Our loser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tiebreaker!"

"All of that for a stupid tiebreaker?" yelled Cody.

"Yup. And the last person who can now vote is…Alejandro!" Chef said, shocked.

"Yes, on this screen!" Lara ran up, reassuring.

"Well, well, well. The last vote is mine. We all know who's safe, and we all know who's not. The person I WON'T vote, will stay in the game." Alejandro muttered from a screen.

"Which is?" asked Dakota, trying to secure her spot.

"Er, it's you Dakota. You're not going-

"And last vote is for Dakota! Cody stays for another day!" cheered Lara.

"What?" yelled Alejandro and Dakota at once.

Dakota was dragged off to the boat of losers, kicking and screaming.

"Dakota!" yelled Sam, running from his cabin. He ran too fast and passed out before saying goodbye.

"And so concludes our episode. Unexpected ending, right? I know! Join us next time, right here on TOTALDRAMA

MANGA!"

Author's Note: I don't know what I'll do next. In case anyone wanted to know, I write stories as they go along. When I start writing a chapter, even I don't know who's going next. All I know is the two finalists for the season, so don't ask me "Who's going next?"


	4. Third Challenge: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Hello happy viewers! Welcome back to another episode of our favourite show. Last episode we had challenges based on Bakuman, wherein we brought back the awake-a-thon! The last nine campers had to draw their own manga and it was harshly judged by their fellow Team Leaders. In the end, Dakota had to walk the dock of shame. Second. Again! Sit down happily for another episode of:

TOTAL

DRAMA

MANGA!"

**same theme plays: mixture of both themes**

A sudden ringing was heard throughout the camp. Each and every camper was fiercely awoken by the noise. During the night, Chris and Chef had put special watches on 8 campers of each team.

"Wah! What the? A watch?" asked Harold quizzically, staring at his wrist.

"Ehuhuhuh! I got one too. But why is yours different?" asked Sam, looking disappointed and walking for the door.

"_Only campers wearing watches report to the campfire grounds!"_ Chris' voice stated from all of the watches.

After all the campers with watches had stood around the campfire ground, much talking arose.

"Mine looks better than any of yours!" yelled Heather, taunting Owen.

"So? I bet mine's more important!" he replied angrily, grabbing his wrist and holding it close.

"Why didn't Duncan get one? They have no sense." sighed Gwen, holding her chin in her hands.

"Hahaha! Miss your boyfriend?" taunted Heather.

"How's Ezekiel doin'?" Gwen taunted in reply, walking away towards Bridgette.

"W…what?" she stuttered, shaking her head.

"Campers!" yelled Chris from the podium, looking over the aforementioned group. "Stand with your Team please!"

The campers did as they were told, which caused one or two campers to fall on their butts, caused by the pushing and shoving.

"You may have noticed that there are three types of watches." Chris called over the campers. "We'll call them Boss Watches, Leader Watches and Lackey Watches. The leader watches are owned by Cody, Harold and Noah. Please move to the front of the groups."

Noah would have walked up with ease if Heather hadn't tripped him into the sand.

"Bitch!" he yelled, getting up and dusting off. She giggled, hiding back into the group.

"Now, today's challenges are vaguely based off of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Otherwise known as Home Tutor Hitman Reborn! The latest arc of which is having it's Representative Battle! This challenge will be based off of that. We have less teams so we have more people per team. You will each be handed a weapon…" Chris smiled, ushering Chef out from the shrubbery. "and you will try to destroy the watches of another team. One of the me's in another dimension gave me the idea."

"There's more than one Chris? Oh the horror!" Izzy whispered, causing laughs from her group. Chris eyed them carefully.

"You will each be able to communicate through the watches, but it won't be a direct line. You can all hear it. Once the Leader is gone, you're all gone! No second chances. Now, come up and collect your coupons for weapons!" he smiled, ushering the campers.

"A sniper rifle? Again? Yes!" cheered Noah, getting his coupon first. He went to join the rest of his team. "What did you guys get?"

"A pack of three swords." sighed Heather, stomping her foot angrily and scrunching the coupon in her fist.

"A…weird glove thing." said Dawn questioningly.

"A stick!" yelled Trent furiously.

"A baseball bat! Sha-blam!" cheered Lightning, throwing his fist into the air.

"A pitchfork. Now I'm hungry…" sighed Owen.

"Scythe! I am the reaper! Hahaha!" laughed Izzy, wielding her coupon.

"A…boomerang? What's dis meant ta do?" huffed Anne Maria. She, too, stomped her foot into the ground, much to Heather's displeasure.

Cody joined his group after reading his weapon: a whip.

"What did her give you guys?" he asked, scratching his head and showing his coupon.

"A big Japanese fan…" sighed Bridgette emphasising her neutrality.

"Boxing Gloves." said Sadie.

"A sword!" smiled Leshawna, her weapon reminding her of Harold.

"A bag of shurikens! Star shaped!" Cameron squeaked.

"A bow and some arrows." commented Zoey.

"A dumbbell. Perfect!" Eva cheered angrily.

"A mirror? What the hell?" Tyler scoffed, hiding the coupon.

"Seems like a good range of weapons. This'll be simple." commented Cody.

Harold joined his team and cheered instantly.

"A dual sided katana! Yes!" he pumped his fists rapidly.

"Steel toed boots…aww, they'll hurt my feet…" Katie drooped, leaning over.

"A…brick? Is this Chris' way of taunting me?" questioned Justin, looking carefully at his weapon.

"A guitar? What the hell? That's not a weapon!" yelled Mike.

"It beats my broom, any day…" Brick sighed.

"A bag of rockth? What?" commented Beth, shaking her coupon wildly.

"I have…an arm cannon? What is this, some weird Japanese shit?" Gwen scoffed, before realising what she said and face palming.

"I love these weapons! Awesome!" Harold cheered in his normal, wheezy voice.

"Uh, guys…I got a card that says 'Touch of God'. What's that mean?" asked Sam, scratching his chin.

"Oh, that's a good one! If you can touch another camper's forehead during the game, they are instantly gone! We ran out of ideas!" Chris smirked.

**Confessional Cam: Sam**

"Really? I've gotta say Chris, that's a pretty good handicap on such an OP'd power. Ehuhu!"

**Confessional Cam: Heather**

"That nerd gets an awesome power and all I get is a group of stupid swords! What am I meant to do, put one in my mouth or something? I hate this stupid show!"

"You each have half an hour to run to random parts of the island and prepare. A buzzer will sound on each of your watches when the half hour is up. Now go!" shouted Chris, each camper running wildly.

Noah ushered for his team to go towards the dock of shame, and they followed reluctantly.

"Okay, we don't have a plan yet. Any ideas?" asked Noah, turning to his team when they reached the dock.

"How about we just give up now! That nerd has an instant kill thing! How are we supposed to beat that?" yelled Heather, furiously stomping towards the edge of the dock and sitting down.

"Before we begin, can I try out my weapon? A glove doesn't seem very good." sighed Dawn, putting on her glove and holding it towards Heather.

"No don't!" yelled Noah trying to get to the glove in time, but he didn't make it. A huge blast shot from the glove and smacked Heather into the water.

"What the hell?" she screamed.

"Oops…" apologized Dawn.

"That's Tsuna's weapon in KHR. It shots your will. Watch it from now on…" sighed Noah, smacking Dawn's hand lower.

"Guys, what if I light the ends of my stick on fire! That'd look pretty sweet AND wouldn't be a bad weapon." smiled Trent. He reached for some rocks he found and started swiping them together.

"That's fine, it'd work better. Now Dawn, I want you to hide in a tree and strike anyone you can. Aim for the watch, or give off warnings when they're near. Heather, you have to run after the others Actually fight. Be like Zoro and put one of your swords in your mouth. Do random actions and try not to get eliminated. Lightning, you're good at sports, whack rocks at the opponents. Knock them over or try to hit the watches,, your choice, just incapacitate them." said Noah.

"Inca-wha?" asked Lightning stupidly. Noah scrunched in between his eyes.

"Stop them…ugh. Owen, guard Heather. Whack or jab, choose. Anne Maria, do you know how to use a boomerang?"

"Dis thing? No way! I ain't too hip with American weapons." she smirked, throwing it to the ground.

"They're Australian…ugh! Lightning and Anne Maria, stand guard in front of the dock. Try not to get hit. Izzy, go wild. Just DON'T kill!"

"Aww. You ruin the fun of having a scythe!" she smiled, swinging it threateningly at Heather, who was wringing herself off.

"What are YOU going to do, oh LEADER?" Heather said condescendingly.

"I have a sniper rifle, I'll stay here and shoot. I have GREAT hand eye coordination." he smiled.

The watches of the group chimed, and the match had begun.

Heather sighed and ran off, putting a sword into her mouth uncomfortably. Dawn climbed a tree behind the cabin's and Anne Maria joined Lightning in standing near the dock. Izzy was gone suddenly and Owen trudged off slowly. Trent was twirling his stick of flaming death in the air and screaming strange battle cries, running across the beach. Noah raised the scope to his eye level.

"Game on." he smirked.

"Stay back here. This will be our base of control." Harold whispered backwards to his group as the other groups walked off in different directions.

"Ugh…this is gonna be fun, I can tell…" Gwen groaned, leaning far backwards off of her log and hitting the ground beneath.

"So what's the plan? Go where you suit best?" asked Mike.

"Yeah." Harold wheezed in reply. "Our competition doesn't look bad. Noah's team has Lightning, Heather and Anne Maria. They weren't the smartest, and Cody's team has Tyler and-"

"They have Eva too. We'll get our asses kicked into oblivion!" Justin yelled, holding his brick and shaking it in the air. The real Brick just walked past them, sweeping dirt away and whistling the theme song.

"Yeah, I don't feel like having my head cracked in. Eva's weapon might be a sledgehammer! That wouldn't be pretty for anyone!" Gwen yelled, throwing her arm cannon backwards and having it roll down and hit her head.

"Actually, it's worse. It's a dumbbell. I try not to use my ears, so they're pretty sensitive. Useful weapons!" smiled Justin seductively.

"Tho we're gonna die? I haven't even had my firtht kith…" sighed Beth.

"I could-" Justin mumbled under is breath.

"What wath that?" asked Beth innocently.

"Nothing…" Justin turned away quickly.

**Confessional Cam: Justin**

"Woah, woah, woah! Brain, what was that? We're meant to be a team here! Don't lie like that!" He smiled and ran out of the Confessional Outhouse quickly.

"Well, we're all smart people, Justin and Gwen. We could probably all use our weapons to block a stupid dumbbell." laughed Sam, putting his game away for once.

"I could probably use Vito to help me. But if I run into Anne Maria I don't know what could happen…" Mike mentioned.

"And what if I see Sadie? I don't wanna hurt her!" yelled Katie.

"Then stay in pairs! If I go, we all go, so there'll be one team of two and two teams of three." sighed Harold.

"I have a one off weapon, so Vito will run after using it…actually, knowing Vito he'd probably try to kick their ass anyway." laughed Mike, holding his guitar over his shoulder like a digger and his shovel.

"It's not too easy to walk in these boots, so I'll just whack them with them! He never said I had to wear them!" smiled Katie.

"And I'll…throw my brick and run. Brick, you're with me!" Justin commanded.

"What?" blubbered Brick, stopping his sweeping.

"You'll protect me and smack enemies after my Brick is gone. You'll be my backup Brick. Hahaha!" he laughed back.

"Can I go with Justin and Brick? I want them to hit them to the ground so I can put my finger on their head. A great plan! Pin and win! Ehuhuhuh!" Sam laughed.

"Okay. Brick, Justin and Sam are on one team, I'm with Gwen, which leaves Katie with Beth and Mike." Harold commanded, just in time as the watches buzzed.

Beth ran ahead with her rock bag, flipping one in her hand. Mike ripped his shirt off and Vito ran after Beth. Katie ran after the two as fast as she could, holding her heavy boots in her hands. Sam spoke with Justin as Justin put his brick in his abnormally large pocket. Brick swept their prints away.

Gwen grabbed her arm cannon and read the instructions quickly, while Harold took a strange pose and held his two sided katana behind his back.

"It's go time!" he hissed with a grin.

"Let's head over to the jumping point. That'll be our base!" Cody called to his team when they were deep enough in the woods.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one out here. I'd hate that." smiled Bridgette.

"Mmhmm! You got that right, girl. We wouldn't ditch you out here. I'll go with you and kick some enemy ass." smiled Leshawna, holding her sword high.

"That sounds good!" Bridgette smiled back, holding her fan and meeting the side of Leshawna's sword.

"Bridgette, if I were youI'd use my fan to blow sticks and rocks at the enemy, and to 'summon' a dirt camouflage in times of need." smiled Cody, turning to Leshawna. "You should try to parry enemy strikes and go for their stomach. It's not a real sword, so it shouldn't hurt."

"You put a lot of thought into this, didn't you Cody? How about me?" asked Zoey, smiling admirably at the brunette boy.

"You used a bow and arrow near the end of last season, so you'll be fine. Try to sharp shoot. It'll be easier than trying to hit an apple with a tank. Now, Sadie-" he was cut off.

"What if I run into Katie! I can't hit her!" screamed Sadie, accidentally whacking Cody. "Oops."

"That hurt…ugh!" Cody groaned. "If you run into Katie, she won't hit you either. Run from her. Now, Tyler, try blinding the enemies. Shine it into their eyes, but watch out for glasses. You might blind yourself, and we all know about you and Murphy's Law." smiled Cody,

"What's that?" asked Tyler, dropping his mirror.

"Anything bad that can happen, will happen." Cameron commented.

"Oh, that sounds right. Blinding the enemy won't help much. I need a partner or something to hit them while their down." Tyler smiled.

"I'll do it. I won't screw it up. It's just a dumbbell, how much can it hurt?" asked Eva calmly.

"Ask my foot, he'll tell you what a LOT feel like." Cody laughed scared. Eva laughed too, much to Cody's surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll work something out. I know my way around weapons." smiled Cameron, holding his bag of shurikens high.

"Eva, could you also use the opponents fear of you against them? Your change takes a bit to get used to." asked Cody.

"I'd like nothing more!" she smiled in reply, saluting.

The teams watches buzzed and they jumped at the noise.

Tyler and Eva ran down the hill, Tyler tripping and rolling down. Eva picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. Zoey rubbed lines of mud underneath her eyes and jumped off, very flexibly. Cameron ran quickly behind a nearby tree, then checked if the coast was clear before running forward more. Sadie put her gloves on, punched her fists together and ran screaming. Bridgette high-fived Leshawna and they spoke quietly while walking hastily down the hill and surprisingly not tripping. Cody wrapped the whip around his hand and ran quickly down the while.

"Let's play." he grinned.

"This'll be good, I can tell." smiled Lara, watching the screens in the camera room.

"I hope fat-boy wins. Only one who appreciates mah cookin'." grumbled Chef, taking a large sip of his drink.

"I don't care who wins, it's good TV!" laughed Chris, taking some popcorn.

"Go Cody!" yelled Lara.

"Go fat-boy!" yelled Chef.

"Go Izzy. Try to wound them. It'll get us some donation money!" Chris grinned.

"Take this! And that! Hyah!" yelled Izzy, swiping at a tree. The tree was almost cut right through.

"So…do we attack or…what?" whispered Gwen to Harold.

"Be quiet, we can't let her know we're here. We just need to-"

"I can hear you!" screamed Izzy, jumping and swiping into the bush that the two were in.

"Argh!" screamed Harold, parrying her blow and striking her in the chest.

"Woah, nice skills!" Izzy smiled, recovering from the blow and going for a side strike.

"Years of practice!" Harold laughed, blocking her hit and kicking at Izzy's leg. It fell to the ground, making Izzy stumble just log enough for Harold to whack her shoulder. Her weapon fell, and she screamed before blocking Harold's next blow with her other hand and jump kicking Harold's face. Izzy picked her weapon back up and prepared to get Harold's watch, until she was blasted backwards into a tree.

"What the-?" she mumbled, dropping her weapon.

"Let's run, quick!" Gwen yelled, grabbing Harold's arm and dragging him away.

"Izzy will get you! Count on that!" she screamed, falling from the tree.

"So…you like the weapon?" asked Harold between deep breaths.

"I love it. IZZY was in pain! That's something!" she cackled, before falling to the ground in breathlessness.

"Watch out, white girl!" Leshawna yelled, pulling Bridgette away and smacking Anne Maria's poof.

"Watch da poof, sista!" yelled Anne Maria, whacking Leshawna with her boomerang.

"Ow. That's NOT how you do it!" she yelled back, kicking Anne Maria's foot from under her and doing a quick jab in the stomach, before doing another in the face.

"Mah face! That's it!" Anne Maria screamed, throwing her boomerang behind her and kicking Leshawna's stomach. She followed with an elbow to neck.

Leshawna got up just in time to dodge the boomerang coming back, and it hit Bridgette in the nose.

"Ooh, sorry girl!" winced Leshawna, grabbing her sword back and doing a low sweeping slice. Anne Maria's feet came out from under her again. Just as Leshawna's sword was to hit Anne Maria's watch, her own exploded in a splash of orange paint.

"What the-?" asked Leshawna, dropping her weapon and looking around. Noah was smiling from behind his rifle. Anne Maria jumped back up and ran at Bridgette, but Bridgette grabbed the boomerang from the ground and threw it at Noah. I flew straight at the ground and snapped.

"Dat was mine!" yelled Anne Maria, lunging at Bridgette. She almost got her watch, but Bridgette held her other fist out just in time for Anne Maria's face to smack into it. She was knocked out cold, and Bridgette was about to deal the final blow, but remembered Noah. She outstretched her fan and blew it in the direction Noah was in. Luckily, it blew the paintball straight out of the air and threw it back at Noah. Noah screamed when it hit him in the forehead and he dropped his weapon. Bridgette smashed Anne Maria's watch and ran at Noah on the dock. She almost got there, but the dock broke right underneath the both of them. They both landed with a splash. Noah struggled to grab his weapon underwater, but his movements were slowed.

He almost screamed when Bridgette prepared to slice her fan across, but realized that the water made her movements slower too. He swam to the surface with his weapon and flapped about on the beach for a bit before running a bit and looking back. He prepared his rifle, but Bridgette was still swimming to the surface. He shot a paintball at her head when it finally showed from the water, and she fell back in. Noah cackled and ran behind the cabins to get Dawn's help.

"Get away, get away!" screamed Sam, not being able to get near the black haired girl. She started doing very strange poses and slicing the branches around her.

"Make mat!" yelled Heather, muffled by the sword in her mouth. "Cam't get mear me!"

"Please stop! Justin, Brick, help!" yelled Sam louder, trying to alert his fellow team mates who were no where to be seen.

"Stop screamim!" yelled Heather, trying to block her ears with her shoulders. Sam's shirt was sliced in half across the middle, showing his large stomach.

"Gross!" yelled Heather, falling backwards, holding two swords in the air.

"Hyah!" yelled Justin, throwing his brick. It smacked Heather in the face, and she was temporarily stunned. Brick jumped out from the bushes and smacked Heather with his broom over and over. She was flinching from every hit.

"Stop! Hit her watch!" yelled Justin, trying not to get close to the crazy soldier.

"Okay!" he yelled, preparing to strike. Suddenly, something wrapped around his watch and shattered it. When looking around for what it was, he spotted Cody running away.

"You owe me for this, Heather!" he yelled over his shoulder, whipping at branches and knocking them down behind him."Bubluh!" she mumbled, having the three men chase after the scrawnier boy. She saw stars and all of her swords were next to her.

"Did you get her forehead?" Justin asked Sam, running after Cody.

"Wha-no! I forgot!" he yelled in dismay, stopping and turning back. She was gone, and two of her three swords were missing.

"Damn it Sam! That was our chance to take out a boss!" yelled Brick, running at Justin's pace.

"You can't do anything anymore, just go back to the cabin's! I need my brick!" yelled Justin out of breath.

The three stopped when Cody was out of sight.

"Let's go back. Except for you! You need to get out of here!" yelled Justin, more puffed out than angry at the cadet.

They got back to the site, where there was a little bit of blood, a sword and a brick. No sign of Heather or the other two swords.

"Damn it! Where'd she go?" asked Sam.

"Don't worry." he sighed, picking up his brick. "She's too dazed to do anything."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Let go, Heather! I need to get revenge!" yelled Izzy. Heather was latched onto the red head's leg and had her swords through her pants, ripping them. Izzy was dragging the girl along angrily, trying to get her to hit every tree along the way.

Suddenly, a bright light was shining Izzy in the eyes and before she knew it she was on the ground, bruised in the stomach.

"All right! Team Buff!" cheered Eva in the distance, high-fiving Tyler.

"Gubluh!" yelled Heather, throwing a rock from the ground.

"Heather's there too-gwah!" Tyler screamed, holding his broken mirror.

"Damn it Tyler! Now what do we do?" fumed Eva, fury in her eyes.

"We run!" Tyler screamed, running off.

"What from?" asked Eva, turning too late and getting hit in both shoulders by Heather. She was swinging her swords wildly in both hands, not hitting anything most of the time.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" asked Eva, trying to block all the strikes. She blocked with the wrong arm for one, and her watch was split.

"You-!" she stopped, getting smacked in the face and knocked out. The blowback knocked Heather backwards too.

"Gwablah!" she said in her dazed form, not even trying to talk words. Her swords dropped and she fell asleep.

"Thanks." smiled Izzy, dragging herself towards the black haired girl by the chin. "You helped a lot!" she blacked out.

"What'th happening?" screamed Beth, dodging another log.

"Hey, hey, ladies shouldn't scream in the presence of a champ!" smiled Vito. Katie and Beth both screamed into Vito's ears at once, making the buff boy's ears ring.

Another log swung down and the dodged it just in time.

"Sorry, Mike, but I need to win!" yelled Cameron from a tree, throwing another shuriken at another string, releasing another hard to dodge log.

"Hey, is that Cameron? Scrawny kid, how ya doin'?" smiled Vito into the trees above him.

"I'm fine. How about you?" replied Cameron, repeating the process.

"I've been better. Hey. Where's Anne Maria? I wanna…talk."

"I don't know. She's somewhere close, but I think she's out."

"_Help! Help! They've gone nuts!"_ was heard through their watches. Cameron stopped launching shurikens.

"Cody? Is that you?" Cameron asked back into his watch.

"_Cameron? Help!"_

"I can't I'm…ah! Kinda busy!" yelled Cameron, punching a tired Beth down from his tree.

"_This is more important! I might die!"_

"What's happening?" he asked back, putting his shurikens down, knowing Beth, Vito and Katie could hear too.

"_It's Izzy and Heather! They've teamed up and they're both going mad! Wah!"_

"Cody!" Cameron yelled into the watch. There wasn't a response. "Noooo!"

"Yo, I'm really sorry for ya. We'll help ya, on one condition." smiled Vito slyly, somehow getting into the tree right behind Cameron.

"W-what?"

"You give up afterwards. Easy."

"You sure? Everyone on my team'll be going after Cody right now." Cameron replied, getting calmer.

"So? This deal's between you and me. Mano a mano." Vito leaned back, watching Beth take aim from below.

"That's not how you use that…" Cameron sighed, seeing Beth in Vito's hair reflection. He ducked down and the rock flew over his face, smashing Vito's watch on impact.

"What the-? Nooooo! You idiot! I can't take it anymore, Mike!" Vito yelled, gasping. "What the? How did I lose?"

"Beth hit you." Cameron smiled, jumping from branch to branch downwards.

"But Beth's on my team…?" he questioned. Cameron was already running off, Beth and Katie long gone.

"Man, this is boring…" Owen sighed, sitting under a tree.

"I know right…" came a voice from the other side of the tree. Owen jumped into alert mode and pulled out his pitchfork.

"Relax. I won't hurt you yet." replied Sadie, still calm and sitting down.

"You sure?" asked Owen. Sadie gave him a 'sit the fuck down!' face, and he obliged.

"I hate this game so far…I haven't encountered anyone, and from Cody's message earlier…"

"I know. I saw him run past, and he looked like he really needed help…" Sadie said.

"You saw him? What were Heather and Izzy like?"

"Crazy…er. Heather had two swords that were cutting down a path there-" she pointed to a large, wide path with broken trees surrounding it. "and Izzy had a scythe, doing the same to that path." another path was in the other direction, even more destroyed.

"It didn't help that I think they are both disoriented. They weren't even speaking words, just blubbering."

"Weird…wanna give up?" asked Owen, in all seriousness.

"Wha-?"

"I don't want to be here anymore, and it seems like you don't either. Wanna quit?"

"I'm no quitter. I'll make you a deal. We have a spar. If I win, you have to give up. If you win, we both give up. Deal?" asked Sadie, reaching her hand around the tree.

"That sounds fair!" Owen replied, shaking her hand and jumping from around the tree, his pitchfork extended.

"I'll have you know, I won't go easy on you. Fight!" yelled Sadie, punching her fists together.

Owen lunged his pitchfork at Sadie. She punched it out of the way and ran forward to gut punch him. He skidded backwards, holding his gut, and threw up on Sadie.

"Eeeww!" she screamed, trying to wipe it off, only to realise she had gloves on. She tried to pull them off, but it was too late. Owen smacked her upside the head, and she fell to the ground.

"Are you o-ARGH!" he yelled, getting a kick upside the chin by Sadie. The large girl jumped to her feet and punched him rapidly in the gut, before left hooking his jaw, uppercutting him and the smashing her fist into his gut again. She blew smoke off of her glove, doing all of that combo in a few seconds.

She walked up to him and stepped on his watch.

"Sorry, Owen…Wait until Katie hears what I did! EEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, running off, forgetting she had puke on her.

Cody turned around to try to whip a sword from Heather's hand, but she whacked his whip out of the way and kept coming. He got worried and tried jumping backwards, but Izzy stopped him and whacked her scythe right next to his head.

"HELP!" he screamed, jumping up and running again.

A shuriken flew past Cody's head and almost hit Izzy, but her random scythe swinging knocked it right out of the air.

"Cameron! Thank god! Run to the other side of them, I'll go from here!"

"Will do! Hyah!" screamed Cameron, throwing shurikens at Heather as he ran past.

Heather, still dazed, fell to the ground and squirmed after one hit her forehead.

"Gwahbluh!" she wailed, hitting them back at him with amazing precision.

"Dawn! Help!" screamed Noah, running around the cabin and clawing at the truk of the tree she was in.

"What's up?" she asked nonchalantly, holding her head with her hand. Suddenly, she felt the tree she resided in shake, and saw Bridgette running around the cabin, anger on her face.

"That!" screamed Noah, flailing his arms in the air and running away, still holding his weapon. Dawn leapt from the tree and landed on Bridgette's back. The two tumbled over and Dawn jumped into a standing position, holding one hand out flat.

Bridgette jumped to her feet, struggling for balance. She swung the fan with force, blowing Dawn backwards into the cabin.

"You're dead!" screamed Bridgette, getting too into character. She swung the fan again and Dawn fell onto the ground in a heap. Bridgette, in her cockiness, walked off to look for Noah, forgetting about the watch.

"Not so fast." said Dawn, staring at Bridgette's back. Bridgette swung the closed fan over her head and tried to strike Dawn. As the fan neared Dawn, she disappeared in a flash of light and appeared behind Bridgette. She jabbed her in the stomach, sending the blonde to the ground.

"That's cheating!"

"Chris never said I couldn't." Dawn smirked, shrugging. She held her hand out again, and a large blast of light shot from the palm. Bridgette swung her fan in time to redirect the blast, and snapped to attention. She ran forward, gathering air as she moved and swung the fan at Dawn. As she did that, Dawn was shooting another light blast at the semi-vulnerable Bridgette.

They both flew in opposite directions after a loud smash was heard. Bridgette hit a tree trunk and collapsed in a daze, while Dawn hit the cabin's outside wall so hard that she smacked a large hole in it. As Bridgette looked down, she saw that her watch was smashed along the side, orange paint remnants along the cut. Dawn looked down to see her arm covered in debris. She moved the debris and her watch was smashed dead centre, an orange paint blob in it.

"Shit!" yelled Noah, taking the scope from his eyes and running towards the pair.

"Stop hitting me!" yelled Trent, parrying the bat with his flaming stick.

"Why should Lightnin' listen to you? Lightnin's in it to win it!" Lightning yelled in reply. Trent realised that he wasn't getting through and decided to run away. Lightning followed suit.

"I'm on your team! Stop trying to eliminate me!" Trent yelled, dodging a tree branch or two on his way away.

"Nice try, but Lightning isn't falling for it!" he yelled in reply, twirling his baseball bat in his hand and screaming.

"Help! Someone! Lightning's trying to kill me!" yelled Trent in despair, holding his watch to his mouth.

"Lightning's gonna get yo-" Lightning was cut off. Trent stopped and turned around slowly. Lightning was stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelief at the monster before him. The monster ran forward and punched Lightning square in the face, making him fly back onto the ground. A boar waiting patiently, staring at Trent. The boar was about as tall as Harold and was standing on its two back feet. It snorted, making dust come from its nostrils.

"Uhh…nice boar. Good boar." chuckled Trent nervously, taking a step back. The boar took a step forward at the same time. Trent repeated this process again, the boar too taking a step forward. Trent chuckled nervously before throwing his flaming stick at the beast. It grabbed it in the air and snapped it in two. It snorted dust again, before getting on all fours and charging at Trent. He tried to jump over it as it passed, but his pant leg got caught on its tusk and he was thrown onto the boar's back. The boar snuffed as it kept running, wildly flailing. Trent was screaming every second.

"What is this thing doing here!" he screamed at a nearby camera, before the boar ran into it and smashed it into pieces.

"I thought it'd be a little fun to add another creature to the mix. We have a bear, a shark with feet and I brought a little 'seal' of approval for DJ. Hehe." Chris chuckled, turned towards a camera.

"Man, that's messed up!" Chef yelled, taking a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. He turned to the seat next to him, only to see it empty.

"Hey, Chris, where'd the new girl go?"

"Huh? Oh, probably to the toilets or something. Don't worry. It'll be…wha-?" he jumped, seeing something on one of the screens.

"Lara? What are you doing-whah!" shrieked Cody, ducking under Izzy's scythe. It was a wonder how he hadn't gotten his watch broken yet. Cameron was almost out of shuriken, though many lay by Heather's ankles.

"Leb mee hidd joo, munkee!" squealed Heather, slashing wildly, ripping leaves and branches off of even distant trees. She seemed to have some sort of words forming.

Lara ran behind Heather and grabbed one of her arms. She was still swinging wildly with the other.

"Cameron, get her watch!" she yelled, trying to grab the other arm. Cameron ran forward to get Heather's watch, but he felt a large impact on the back of his head, knocking him into the dirt. Izzy had swung down on a vine and kicked his head.

"Ooh, that must've hurt!" laughed Izzy, stomping on his watch. Heather's watch fell to the ground; Lara having just removed it.

"You were normal…well, Izzy normal this whole time?" asked Cody, pulling out his whip.

"Sure was! Why? Was my acting good?" she smiled I reply, pulling her scythe out. Lara was no where to be seen.

Cody jumped up and whipped his weapon forward. It coiled around Izzy's ankle, and Cody's pulled in. Izzy flew through the air and started flailing while falling. Cody, having pulled the whip in his direction, was met with a face full of crazy. He fell to the ground and his whip rolled away. Izzy held the scythe up, and Cody imagined her to be the grim reaper. Cody, whimpered and held his hands to his face.

Izzy swung the scythe down and accidentally overshot it, hitting the ground next to his head. She stumbled over and fell onto Cody, locking lips with him accidentally. Cody was startled, before easing into it. Izzy wasn't retracting her head either.

"Tho what happened? Did you encounter anybody yet?" asked Beth, sitting on a log next to Katie.

"Yeah, we saw Izzy, but we ran for it. She would've kicked our buts, and I don't want to let our team down…" sighed Harold.

"It's okay, my butt would've been in as much risk as yours." smiled Gwen leaning against her log.

She played around with her arm cannon, trying to activate a few things that she couldn't get working yet.

"I haven't seen Sadie yet. It feels strange, but I want Sadie to be out of the game." Katie sighed. The three others gasped, Harold gasping so much he started hyperventilating.

"Nonono! Not like that! I just mean that if I'm here to win, Sadie might be a really big distraction. And we just started dating and all… I don't want to lose because I was distracted like an idiot…" Katie sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"I know what you mean. Duncan distracted me pretty big sometimes, even if I didn't show it. Trent did too back in TDA." Gwen leaned further back, holding her hand and cannon behind her head comfortably.

A loud roaring noise was heard by the group, followed by some screaming. Trent, still on the boar's back (though in a horse riding position now) ran by the group. He waved at them, before screaming more.

"What the heck was that?" asked Harold dumbfounded.

"I don't know…we should get going. It'd be too eathy if Ithy findth uth all in a group." said Beth, standing up and walking off.

"Well, bye then. Call us if you need anything!" called Gwen after Beth, Katie walking off behind her.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" smiled Harold. Gwen gave out a chuckle before walking away, grabbing Harold's hand.

"Where's Noah?" yelled Sadie, punching his thick head again.

"Lightning don't know, now please stop!" yelled Lightning, getting hit again. He sobbed quietly, before being hit again.

"Oh, you're useless!" she yelled, dropping him and punching his watch into oblivion.

"Now, who could I ask about Noah?" Sadie pondered, walking away from the crying Lightning. As she was deep in thought, she heard a loud grunting noise, and also two different screams. She raised her head and saw Trent riding a boar coming at her from the left and Tyler screaming in fear coming at her right. She took a step backwards and waited a few seconds until the collided, Trent flying off of the boar and onto the ground a distance away. She walked up to the dazed Trent.

"Hey, Trent, where's Noah?" she asked.

"Wh-wha-?" he mumbled, looking up at her.

"Where's Noah. I want to get your team gone easier."

"Uh…why would I tell you?" he asked, trying to get up. She pushed his head back down and rubbed it into the dirt.

"You'll tell me if you know what's good for you." she sneered angrily, lifting him up.

"He over-GYAH!" he screamed, having his pointing finger punched away forcefully.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" screamed Sadie. She grabbed Trent's feet and started spinning around rapidly. Trent was scared and saw nothing but fury in Sadie's eyes, reminiscent of Eva's old doings. She spun around faster and faster until she suddenly let go and Trent was sent flying deeper into the forest.

"AARRGGHH!" he screamed, flying away.

Sadie screamed a hefty battle cry before stomping and yelling away quickly, blind with rage, stomping on Tyler's watch as she went past.

"Are you girls okaARGH!" screamed Noah, having Trent land in his chest and blowing them both a fair distance back. Trent's watch smashed on the impact with the ground, and he was sore all over. He slowly opened his eyes to see Noah right under his face and felt something warm on his lips. He screamed, and jumped up in horror, but Noah didn't scream. He didn't get up. The warmth on Trent's lips was blood slowly trickling from Noah's head.

"Noah? Noah? Are you okay? NOAH?" Trent asked over and over, getting louder and more worried by the second. He didn't reply.

A dazed and slow moving Dawn and Bridgette walked over after hearing the crash.

"What's going on…Noah?" asked Dawn, getting to her knees and placing her worried and shaking hands on Noah's forehead.

"Oh crap!" she screamed, suddenly at full alert. "he's in trouble! We need to get him to the infirmary! Tell me what happened on the way!"

Dawn lifted Noah's feet and Trent lifted his torso and they ran carefully, but quickly to the infirmary. Bridgette trailed behind.

Sadie stomped off, still infuriated. She heard voices and that made her mad. She picked up a rock and threw it at the voices direction.

"Aah! That hurt!" Sadie heard Beth yell. She stomped off towards that direction and screamed.

"Oh, Sadie, it's just you…Sadie?" asked Katie, noticing something wrong with her girlfriend.

Sadie let out another horrific roar and started jumping around randomly.

"Sadie? Stop! What happened?" yelled Katie. Beth ducked under most of the punches, but got socked in the face by one and knocked out cold.

"Beth!" screamed Katie, seeing a fist coming at her too.

Sadie snapped out of her blind fury just in time to watch herself smack Katie in the side of the face. Hard.

"Oh y god…KATIE! ARE YOU OKAY? I'M SO SORRY!" Sadie cried, weeping into her gloves. She picked up Katie and Beth and started running to the infirmary.

Izzy lifted her head after what seemed like hours and saw Cody looking astonished up at her.

"Wow…Izzy wasn't expecting that…you're a good kisser!" she giggled. Cody replied with a cheeky smirk.

They both got up and walked off, trying not to look at each other. Both of their watches were intact, but they didn't seem to notice.

Zoey waited patiently. She'd heard what snipers were like in war, having to stay still for days sometimes. She hadn't seen a single soul the entire time. She sighed and kept her arrow at the ready. She kept hearing distant screaming, but she shrugged it all off. She'd set up some log traps and pitfalls just in case anybody crossed her path, but no one had yet.

"I suck at this game so far. I'd do much better if it were virtual." sighed Sam, talking to Gwen and Harold. "After Justin left, things have been boring as well. What I wouldn't do to play some Space Aliens IV right now…"

Zoey took this chance.

"Too easy…" she smirked to herself as she shot an arrow and set off one of the log traps. The trap almost hit Harold, but Sam jumped in the way just in time and got hit into Gwen, hitting the ground. As he got up, he realised that he was leaning on Gwen's face, and he quickly got up.

"Sorry about that. Ehuhuhuh!" chuckled Sam, helping up a dizzy Gwen. A fizzling noise was heard, Gwen's watch slipped right off of her wrist and powered down.

"What the-?" asked Gwen, refusing Sam's hand and getting up herself.

Harold, shocked, put his arm against a tree trunk, trying to keep his balance.

"_Oohoo, tough luck Gwen. Next time, better think twice about letting Sam touch your forehead. Hahaha!"_ Chris chuckled from the watch.

"What? That's unfair!" yelled Gwen, smacking Sam in the face with her hand accidentally.

"Life's unfair, Gwen Like this!" yelled Zoey, jumping from the tree and shooting an arrow at Harold's arm. The watch shattered to pieces.

"_Even more tough luck! Zoey just destroyed Harold's watch, and Harold's team is eliminated! The game's over, but Team Amazing must eliminate one of their own tonight. Tough gig, haha!"_

Zoey shuddered with laughter as she ran off, evading Gwen's, Sam's and Harold's grasps.

"That little…this was your fault, Sam! If you hadn't have tried to be a hero and all…" sighed gwen, storming off.

"Nice going…gosh! Don't feel TOO bad though. Could've happened to anyone." Harold sighed as he walked off, secretly furious.

"So, campers, what an eventful day. Noah, Katie AND Beth are in the infirmary, a new relationship might have spawned and we'll be down another camper." laughed Chris.

"New relationship? Who?" asked DJ.

"You'll find out eventually. Any who, before the votes are counted up, I want to show you all something. Next season, we are having 18 new campers, and JUST them. The producers accepted Lara's plea to host her own season. I got to pick the campers though, hahaha! Now, at the start of the next 18 marshmallow ceremonies, I'll be showing you one of these new campers' audition tapes. As soon as Chef wheels in the projector, I'll show you."

Chef heaved the heavy projector set towards the centre of the campfire grounds, right next to the fire.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Gwen, leaning on her hands.

"Shut up! I did my best!" retorted Chef.

**Audition Tape #1: Raymon**

A boy wearing a zipped up black jacket is standing in front of a bad video camera, adjusting it. He has long moroon coloured jeans and deep violet coloured hair.

"Hey, Chris and cast of Total Drama. My name's Raymon, and I'd like to be on the next season. I know you try to look for certain quirks that'd make people seem interesting for the show, but unfortunately I don't really have any. I'm just a normal kid…with purple hair." he sighed, then unzipped his jacket. Underneath was a black shirt with a rainbow on it with the words '20% Cooler' beside it. He pulls out his iPod, puts one of the headphones in his ear and pressed play. The other end of the headphones dangled next to him and a song was heard emanating from the iPod.

"My Little Pony-"

He jumped to attention and chuckled, turning the camera off in shame.

"How was that, huh? Contestant No. 1!" Chris cheered.

"That was…interesting, dude." said Geoff, standing at the treeline behind the logs with the rest of Team's DBZ and Japan.

"You're letting some brony on the show? Oh _hell_ no!" said Leshawna, waving her index finger.

"Too bad, not your choice. Anyway, on with the voting." smiled Chris, piece of paper in hand.

"I think we're nearing the end of the show. Chris is trying to rush things," whispered DJ to Duncan, who nodded.

"There are 12 campers here, but 11 marshmallows on this plate. One of you will not be returning to your cabin tonight, and must walk down the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and can never come back. EVER!"

Several campers groaned.

"Now, our first marshmallows go to Beth and Katie, but they can't join us tonight, so just tell them when they wake up. Our next camper to receive a marshmallow is…Lindsay."

Lindsay squealed as she got her marshmallow and ate it quickly.

"Our next campers are DJ, Gwen and…Sam?" sputtered Chris. Several campers were surprised at this, including Sam.

"R-really? W-wow!" chuckled Sam politely, grabbing his marshmallow.

"Harold, Duncan, Ezekiel, Justin."

"Oh yeah, eh! I'm still in it! Wooh!" Ezekiel cheered.

"Now, I have one more marshmallow here. One of you will-"

"Just get to it!" yelled Gwen.

"Okay then. No dilly dallying, the last marshmallow goes to Mike."

Mike cheered and grabbed his marshmallow as if it was a priceless gem.

"Sorry, dude. You're out."

"Aww…that's too bad. But I'll go quietly, without a hitch." Brick smiled.

Chris smiled back and ushered for Chef to come out. He held a tranquilizer gun in is hands and shot Brick with it.

"What was that for?" asked Jo, a 'WTF?' look plastered on her face.

"He was getting too restless and vicious. Had to be tamed. Hahaha!" laughed Chris, dragging Brick to the boat of losers himself.

"Adios, Brick 'ol boy!" he waved.

Brick couldn't wave back, he was still unconscious.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I rushed a bit at the end. The ending surprised me too, though. Sorry this chapter took so long. Yeah, Cizzy.

And yes, there are a few references to 'The Kobold Necromancer'. Check him out. He was my inspiration to start a story of my own. Though, comparing the two would be an insult to his.


End file.
